


I Knew You in Another Life!

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Vampire Oliver - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Felicity, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Vampire Laurel, Vampire Tommy, previous lives, vampire oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a well known archeologist who has been hired to research an old mansion that is owned by the Queen Family, and wild rumors abound that the owner is a centuries old vampire. She has never believed in such tales and is excited at the opportunity to study the history behind the historic estate. However, her beliefs will change forever when she meets Oliver Queen, current owner and resident of the mansion. He knows his Felicity from the moment he sees her, as he has loved her through 3 lifetimes. But will he be able to convince her of their history and reclaim the love he has come to live for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I update daily, so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork is by the amazing @ArrowGirl or SuperArrowGirl on AO3. Thank you!!!!

 

Vampire! That was the word that caught her attention as she leaned back in the cab. She has been hired by a distant relative of the Queen Family to look into the history of the Queen Mansion. There were rumors floating around that the current owner, Oliver Queen was actually a vampire. Felicity huffed in annoyance. How could anyone believe in vampires? That was like believing in ghosts or witches, they simply did not exist. Felicity leaned her head back against the seat as the scenery flew by. Her partner Barry was sitting next to her going though pages worth of online information on his tablet. She could feel the excitement humming off of him as he saw the history of the home. The pictures were quite amazing. The home had been built in the 1700's and had been maintained over the centuries. A full renovation had been done 6 years ago by the current owner, and from what Felicity had seen, the owner had been careful to keep the history and the character of the home while making some crucial updates. As the cab pulled up to a large iron gate, and the cab driver pushed the button to alert the owner they had arrived, Felicity and Barry looked up in awe. The pictures did not do the home justice. It literally looked like a castle, and Felicity had been fascinated with castles since she was a child.

The gate slowly opened and the cab pulled up a long driveway into a porte-co-chere. Felicity and Barry stepped out of the cab, looking around as the cab driver pulled their luggage from the trunk. They would be staying in the house for several months, and Felicity was excited about getting to explore the mansion. Felicity and Barry looked toward the door as they heard it open and a handsome african american man stepped out. He was massive. He looked like he could take a man's head off with one swipe of his arm, but his smile was warm.

"Felicity Smoak? Barry Allen?", he asked stepping toward them holding out his hand.

"Yes.", she said, taking his hand. 

"Names John Diggle. I am the caretaker of the estate.", he said shaking both their hands. "Welcome to Queen Manor."

Barry shook his hand eagerly. "Wow, thank you so much. This house is amazing.". Barry looked like he was about to leap out of his shoes in excitement and Felicity placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Let me grab your bags Miss Smoak.", John said as he reached for her luggage. Felicity and Barry followed as he carried them into a huge foyer. Felicity gasped in pleasure as she looked around. Wood covered the walls and matching staircases, and there was a huge fireplace straight ahead that a man could easily stand inside.

"Wow, this is beautiful!", she said, running a hand lovingly along the wood of the wall.

"Mr. Queen will be pleased that you think so.", John said with a smile. "I'll show you both to your rooms."

John took her luggage and headed up the stairwell. Taking a left he walked down a hall littered with fine paintings and finally stopped at the first door. "Mr. Allen, you will be in this room.", he said, opening the door.

Barry walked in and smiled in glee. The room was amazing and bigger than his apartment.

"Come with me Miss Smoak. Mr. Queen has asked that you be put in the green suite.", he said heading further down the hall. Stopping at the last door on the left, he opened the door and Felicity's breath hitched as she walked inside. The room was decorated in a soft, sea foam green. There was a huge fireplace to the right, with a couch and chair set before it. A desk and armoire sat along the left wall, with a door. The back wall held one of the biggest four poster beds Felicity had ever seen, covered with a satin green duvet. And then there was the picture window, that had a window seat. It covered almost one whole wall and overlooked the grounds behind the house.  The last thing she noticed was two doors to the right between the window and the fireplace.

John set her bags down on the floor and moved to the door. "Dinner will be served in 30 minutes Miss Smoak, so please get settled in and I will meet you both at the bottom of the stairs in half an hour." He smiled warmly, closing the door behind him. 

Felicity looked around the huge room and immediately walked over and looked out over the gardens behind the house. She was looking forward to exploring that. Felicity walked to the two doors, and opened the first. She found a huge bathroom with a huge soaking tub and separate glass shower. Trying the next door she found it locked. The other door must be the closet, she thought. Hurrying over she placed her luggage on the bed and started unpacking. The bed looked so inviting, and she was tired from traveling, but that would have to wait until later. Hanging up her clothes and placing her lingerie in the dresser, she brushed out her hair and freshened her lipstick. Not sure of the dress code for dinner, she decided to stay in what she wore for her travels. Her jeans hugged her hips and her blouse was a pink button up with short sleeves that did wonders for her complexion. Pushing up her glasses, she headed down the hall to Barry's room. 

Barry opened the door immediately when she knocked and he pulled her inside. "Can you believe this Felicity?", he asked excited. "This room is bigger than my apartment.", he gushed.

Felicity smiled and looked around. His room was slightly smaller than hers but no less opulent. 

"Come on Barry..", she said tugging his arm. "Time to head downstairs for dinner."

Placing her arm through his, she walked with him down the stairs, seeing John waiting at the bottom. 

"Right this way!", he said walking down the hall to the left. "Mr. Queen has decided to use the dining room tonight. Since it is normally the two of us we usually just eat in the kitchen."

Felicity looked around in fascination as they passed a huge sitting area, and a library before walking into the dining room. The room held a 12 person table and was flanked on both sides with a fireplace. There was a beautiful chandelier over the center of the table, and a sideboard along the back wall. John led them to the table, seating Felicity to the left of the head and Barry to her side.

"I am going to alert Raisa that we are about ready and Mr. Queen will be here shortly." John said with a smile before heading out a swinging door that obviously led to the kitchen.

Barry leaned over, "This place is amazing Felicity. Did you see the size of that library?", he asked. 

Felicity smiled and laughed, when suddenly she felt a shift in the air in the room. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a man standing in the doorway, with an intense blue gaze that hit her straight in her gut. He was absolutely the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Short brownish blonde hair, a gorgeous square jaw littered with scruff and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. And as her gaze traveled down, she took in wide shoulders with muscular arms that were highlighted by the blue henley that he wore. Her eyes moved lower as they scanned tight blue jeans that encased slender hips and muscular thighs that made her clench her own, and she swallowed before looking back at the table, trying to catch her breath. 

He seemed to glide into the room, and stopped at the head of the table, seeming to look right through her. "I am sorry I was not here to greet you both, but I had some things to attend to today.", he said in a deep, throaty voice. "The names Oliver Queen", he said.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver had smelled her the moment she had entered the house. It was a smell he knew as well as his own. Like he knew the curves of her face, the lines of her back. Soft, sensual, flowery and specifically Felicity. When he had learned that a Felicity Smoak was coming to his house and saw her picture, his blood had quickened. He knew it was her the moment his eyes gazed upon her photo. She was as beautiful as he remembered, as beautiful as she had always been and now as he stared at her, seeing her in the flesh, her body flushing under his gaze, his body had started to call to her. But he tempered it down. 

Felicity swallowed before looking up at him. His intense blue gaze was directly on her, and she felt his energy from her head to her toes. 

"Thank you so much for having us in your home Mr. Queen. You won't even know we are here", she said with a slight smile.

"I highly doubt that Miss Smoak.", he said. The intensity of his gaze was making her nervous.

"The architecture and materials that were used on your home Sir, are truly outstanding.", Barry said with an enthusiastic smile. 

Oliver's gaze slid over to him only briefly, before returning to Felicity. Raisa walked in with John at that time and Felicity let out a grateful breath. John took his seat to the right of Oliver and Raisa ladled out a wonderful borshch that she served with crusty homemade bread and butter.

Felicity took a bite, closing her eyes as the flavors exploded on her tongue. 

"Miss Raisa, your borshch is wonderful.", she said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Smoak.", Raisa said with a shy smile. "I love to make Mr. Oliver's favorite when we are lucky enough to have guests in the house.", she said with a heavy Russian accent.

"Спасибо, Раиса. Это будет все. (Thank you Raisa. That will be all).", Oliver said. Raisa gave him a nod and a smile before she slipped back into the kitchen.

Barry looked at Oliver in surprise. "You speak Russian Mr. Queen.", he said.

He looked at Barry with that impenetrable stare. "I speak many languages Mr. Allen.", he said. His face stayed stoic and Felicity wondered briefly if he ever smiled.

"Yes, I heard that you have traveled all over the world. I am sure you have some amazing stories." Barry said taking a spoonful of soup. Felicity kept her head down as she ate her soup. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she felt nervous and a little restless. She chalked it up to being tired and decided to try to be more engaging with her hosts. 

"So John, how long have you worked at Queen Manor?", she said taking a bite of her bread. She felt Oliver's eyes back on her and shifted in her seat, keeping her eyes on John.

He thought for a moment, "Oliver hired me on about 10 years ago, after my wife died."

"Oh I am so very sorry John.", she said with a gasp.

"Thank you Miss Smoak."

"Please John! Call me Felicity.", she said with a soft smile.

 _Felicity!_ It whispered through her ears and she looked at Oliver expecting him to have spoken. He was eating his soup. He had not said a word.

Felicity cleared her throat. "So Mr. Queen. Has your family owned this estate since it was built?" Felicity took a bite of her soup. 

"Yes. It was built by a.........relative for the woman he loved.", Oliver said. 

Felicity looked up in surprise. That sounded like an interesting story. "Please tell us more.", she said. 

"My relative.....Jonas, fell in love with a woman named Megan when they were just teenagers. He was in line to become Lord Queen and he met her when his father threw a ball to celebrate his coming of age. Megan was the daughter of a neighboring family and betrothed to another, but she fell in love with Jonas instantly, and Jonas with her. They saw each other in secret trying to figure out a way to be together, but her father found out. He sent her away until the day she was to wed her betrothed. Jonas was heartbroken, so he spent the next 4 years building this house for her, knowing she would one day come back to him." Felicity could tear her eyes away from him as he spoke. It was like he was speaking only to her, telling a tale she had heard many times before. 

"Did she come back to him?", she asked, as if it was the most important question in the world.

"She did.", he said, his lips curving into a small smile. They stared at each other. 

"Wow, if these walls could only talk.", Barry said. 

Felicity lowered her eyes and continued eating her soup. John and Barry picked up the conversation as they all finished, and by the time dinner was over, Felicity could not hide a yawn.

"I _apologize_ Mr. Queen..........", she started.

"Oliver!'', he said. "Please call me Oliver."

_Felicity!_

She heard the whisper again. She looked at him, "Oliver!"

Just hearing his name from her lips again made Oliver's blood sing. She was here, under his roof, where she belonged.

"If you will excuse me I am going to retire to my room.", she said standing. Oliver stood from his chair, as did John and Barry.  "Goodnight everyone." She gave Oliver one last look before she turned and walked to her room. 

"Goodnight Felicity.", he whispered.

Felicity hurried up the stairs. She didn't know why, but she needed to get away. She entered the room and shut the door, leaning against it to catch her breath. Felicity saw the door to the bathroom, and decided a nice long bath would be good to ease away the grime of her travels. So she gathered her nightclothes and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she undressed as it filled the tub, and added some of the lavender bubble bath sitting on the sink. Oh the hot water would feel so good, and the lavender would ease her mind for sleep. Turning off the water, she lowered her body in, a moan escaping her lips as the hot water soothed her tired muscles. She leaned her head back, and her mind wandered to the story that Oliver had told her. This house was built out of love. _What would it be like to have someone love you so much that they never married another if they could not have you? To have someone love you so much they built a house, a home just for you?_  She closed her eyes daydreaming of what that love would feel like, and as the tiredness settled inside her she fell asleep.

_Felicity!_

Felicity woke with a start, the water ice cold. _How long has she been asleep?_ Getting out of the tub, she drained the water and toweled dry. Then putting on her nightclothes she wandered over to the bed she had been wanting to try out since she arrived. Pulling back the covers she slid in between them. The silk sheets were divine. Placing her glasses on the side table Felicity closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity woke the next morning to sunshine streaming through the window of her room. She sat up quickly excited. Today would be their first day to explore the mansion, and she could not wait. Felicity had always had an affinity for relics and old architecture, and when she had been called about this opportunity, she had jumped at it. She enjoyed working in the field, getting her hands dirty as she dug up pottery, bones, history. But this was an opportunity to actually live in the historic home for a few months, and every time she had looked at the photos of the house, her heart had raced. The home had called to her. Every wall, every stone, every window has been traced by her eyes to the point where the photos she had received several months ago had worn. Jumping out of bed, she raced to the shower, scrubbing her hair and washing her body with the lavender soap, she quickly dried off. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail so it would not get in her face, as she had a habit of crawling and kneeling in her profession and it had just become easier to keep it tied back. Felicity threw on a pair of shorts and a soft blue short sleeved shirt, before putting on her wool socks and boots. She was hoping to get to explore the gardens today, as well as the home, and grabbing her pad and pencil for notes, hurried down the hall to Barry's room.

Barry grumbled as he heard a knock on his door, and before he could respond, "Go away!", Felicity came bounding into the room. Barry had been working with Felicity for 3 years now, and they were like brother and sister. They had tried dating when they first met, but the chemistry was not there and so their friendship had formed. Barry had met Iris a few weeks later and he had not looked back.

"Bartholomew Allen! Why are you not up and dressed?", Felicity asked as she flew around his room gathering him some clothes. "Get up, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We have some exploring to do my friend.", she said, throwing his clothes at him before she hurried back out the door. Barry groaned. Hurricane Felicity had struck again.

Felicity slowed her steps as she entered the hallway, and her eyes roamed lovingly along the walls, noting every curve, every line in the wood. Her eyes traced over the photos and she smiled at the dresses the women use to wear. These must be some relatives she thought as she arrived at the staircase. Her hand caressed the handrail as she walked down the stairs. She had a thousand questions she wanted answered. _What kind of wood was this? Where did it come from? Had Jonas done the work himself, or had he hired carpenters?_

Felicity wandered down the hall the direction they had gone the night before, and passing the sitting area, Felicity came upon the door to the library. Easing the door open, Felicity gasped in delight at the sheer size of the room and the volume of books it held. Being an archeologist, Felicity also had a love for books. Old books, new books any books she could get her hands on. And she could read for hours. Her mother use to find her sitting in her room, her head buried in a book, and as she got older she moved her reading to the library, where she could get lost in the pages.

Felicity's eyes scanned over the worn leather of the bindings of the books. Wow, some of these looked really old. She caressed them as she moved, and decided at that moment that this was her favorite room. She would be spending a lot of time here. 

Oliver watched her quietly from the doorway. Her scent had called to him. He watched with fascination as she moved from bookcase to bookcase, her hand moving along the spines of the books as if caressing a lover. His body remembered how soft her hands were, and his body called to hers again. Felicity stopped as she felt a familiar shift in the air. It was the same feeling she had felt in the dining room the night before, and she turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway. 

"Good Morning Oliver. I...I hope you don't mind me being in here. I have a love for books and this library is amazing.", she said unable to hold back her smile.

It filled his being from head to toe, and he could not help but return it. Felicity caught her breath as his lips curved up and she knew at that moment that she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Please, feel free to use this room as much as you like.", he said as he walked into the room. The man moved with sinful ease, and Felicity had to shift her gaze to the books again, so she wouldn't stare.  Oliver moved over to her, slightly behind her, and his hand traced along some of the books. "Some of these books were collected by Jonas for Megan.", he said, and Felicity would swear his voice whispered over her neck. She shivered. Oliver noticed.

"Wow, they are that old?", she said as she looked at the books in wonder, her body totally aware of his presence.

"Some", he said. "Some are newer. I try to buy 1 or 2 new books on my travels.", he said with a slight smile. Oliver was so close, he could smell her essence, and feel her heart pounding in her chest. He was thankful he had learned to control his urges over the years, because the drumming of her blood called to him in the most sinful ways.

Oliver felt his hand involuntarily reach up to stroke her hair when Barry came bounding into the room. Oliver stepped back so quickly, that he was two steps away from her before Barry entered the room.

"Oh, there you are Felicity. Good Morning Mr. Queen.", he said with a boyish smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Allen. I am glad you are both here.", Oliver said, getting his thoughts under control. "So I wanted to let you know that you have full access to the house. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask John or myself. Lunch is served at noon and the gardens are at your disposal as well. However there is one room that is off limits. That is my office. It is two doors down from here, and the only room I would like to keep private.", he said. Felicity could hear the tightness in his voice, and nodded, knowing she could not question his request.

"Absolutely Mr. Queen.", Barry answered, then grinned at Felicity. "Where would you like to start Felicity?"

Felicity pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought, and Oliver felt a quickening in his loins. "I will leave you two to your explorations.", he said before turning and leaving the room. 

She watched Oliver leave, feeling a vague disappointment before she shook it off and looked at Barry.

"Let's start in the garden.", she said with a grin, and set off with Barry following closely behind her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver entered his office and paced in front of his desk. His senses were heightened with her in close proximity, and Oliver knew that he would need to feed his body's need very soon. He walked over to the small refrigerator that sat behind his desk and opened the door. Seeing the contents of the refrigerator made him pause before he pulled out a vial of blood and proceeded to drink. As he felt the liquid slide down his throat he shuddered slightly. He preferred the crimson liquid room temperature, but he did not have the patience today to wait. And as he drank he thought about the day he was turned. It had been after she had been sent away. His father had sent him to South China on a business trip. During his time there he had frequented many taverns, and it was while in one of these taverns that he had met the woman that had changed his life forever. Her name had been Shado, and she was as beautiful and allusive as her name. He had turned her down night after night, his heart and mind wanting only one woman, but on the fifth night, it was as if she had cast a spell on him and he had gone to her.. It was during their passionate encounter that she had revealed her true self to him and sent him on his journey to hell. He had watched her enter the throws of passion as their bodies moved together, and when his body had reached its peak, she had bit him, taking his blood and his life, or at least his life the way he knew it before. She had stayed with him during his turning, soothing him through the pain of his old body dying and the emergence of his new self, and then she had vanished.

As he shook his thoughts away, he finished and felt the life giving liquid enter his bloodstream. He had stopped drinking from live victims 3 lifetimes ago, mortal lifetimes, after she had come back to him. _His Felicity!_

He could still remember vividly the day his light had walked back into his life. Looking at her portait that hung behind his desk his fingers skimmed over her image. He had changed for her and he had never looked back.

Oliver went up to his room as the blood coursed through his veins. He needed to go for a run to clear his mind. He tried to run at least once a day, his vampiric speed allowing him to cover miles in minutes. He usually ran to the edge of town, through The Glades and then back through the garden. Changing into sweats and a t-shirt, he threw on his black hoodie and headed out the back door. 

Felicity and Barry wandered through the garden like two children that had stumbled upon a toy store. Barry was cataloguing some of the foliage, as Felicity drew sketches of the benches, gazebo and other structures throughout the path. The gardens were alive with vibrant colors and the one that drew her attention was the lavender. She wondered about the lavender plants and remembered the bath fragrance and the soap that were in her bathroom. As she and Barry wandered along the path she turned looking at the back of the house. She was ready to head in and explore the interior. 

"Are you ready to head inside Barry?", she asked, looking at him as he used his tablet to catalogue a partcularly abundant fruit tree.

"Sure. Where are we going to start?"

"I was thinking we could start at the front of the house and work our way back. So let's start in the sitting room.” Barry nodded and followed her inside. As they made their way to the front of the house, they passed by the kitchen. Something smelled heavenly and Felicity's stomach growled. 

"How about we get something to eat before we start.", Barry said with a grin, having heard her stomach. 

Felicity rolled her eyes a little embarrassed and turned into the kitchen. Raisa was busy bustling about and turned when she heard them enter. 

"Miss Smoak, Mr. Allen, Good Morning! May I get you some breakfast?", she asked with a warm smile.

"Please Raisa. Call me Felicity."

"And me Barry.", they said.

"Thank you Miss Felicity, Mr. Barry. Please come and sit down.", she indicated they sit at a round kitchen table that was nearby. 

In the blink of an eye she had a plate for each of them with eggs, fruit, toast, and Felicity almost moaned in pleasure when she saw the cup that was set before her. _Coffee!_ She took a long sip. It was divine.

"So Raisa, how long have you worked for Mr. Queen?", Felicity asked as she took a bite of her eggs. They were delicious.

"For as long as I can remember. I met him when he was on business in Russia. My family was poor and I needed a job to support them. Mr. Oliver offered me a job here, guaranteeing that I could send enough money to them each month to take care of them.", she smiled fondly as she remembered. "I had always wanted to come to the states, so I happily accepted his offer.'

"Do you miss your family?", Barry asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Sometimes, But just knowing they are being taken care of has been enough.", she said. She continued moving around the kitchen and Felicity could see she was gathering ingrediants for lunch later. 

Felicity and Barry finished their breakfast and carried their plates to the sink. 

"That was wonderful Raisa, thank you!", Felicity said with a smile. 

Raisa looked at her, and placed a motherly hand on her cheek. "You being here is good for Mr. Oliver.", she said to them both, but Felicity had a feeling she was saying those words directly to her. 

Felicity covered her hand and gave it a squeeze before they headed down the hall toward the sitting area. As they walked into the room, Felicity felt a sense of deja-vu. The room was beautiful, with two brocade covered couches that faced each other before a huge fireplace. There were two wing back chairs along the wall and an intricate wooden ship that sat in front of a huge picture window. Something about the ship drew her to it and as her eyes moved along its lines a smile curved her lips. 

Barry wandered around the room. He could see the details in the mantle of the fireplace that had obviously been hand carved. As his hand moved along the lip of the mantle he felt a small notch and when he touched it the wall next to him clicked open. He looked at Felicity in surprise. "Did Oliver or John say anything about hidden passage ways?", he asked as he moved toward the opening.

Felicity looked on in fascination. "No!", she said and walked over to to him. As they looked inside, all they could see was darkness. Felicity and Barry both jumped when they heard a voice behind them. "I see you found the catacombs.", Oliver said with a slight smile. 

When had he come in and why had they not heard him? Felicity put her hand to her beating heart as he looked at her with his intense blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, she thought. 

"Catacombs? What were they used for?", Barry asked, just itching to get a flashlight and head down into the inky darkness.

"From what I understand it was a place of safety for the family. When invaders traveled through these parts, the women and children were placed in the catacombs to hide them and keep them safe. One of the passages leads to the back of the garden." Oliver said. "If you would like to explore them, feel free. However I must warn you that they probably will have a few....friends occupying them."

"Friends?", Felicity asked, warily.

"Rats!", he said looking at her with a smirk. He kept his gaze trained on her as he held out a flashlight to Barry. 

"I think I will pass for now Barry.", Felicity said with a shudder. "You go ahead and I will continue looking around here."

Barry grabbed the flashlight with a grin, and headed into the darkness. As a child he had loved caves, and he could not wait to explore the inside. "Oh Barry?", Oliver said. "Just remember to take the passage to the left. It will take you to the gardens." 

Barry nodded and disappeared into the black void.

Felicity shifted nervously on her feet as she was left alone with Oliver. What was it about this man that made her stomach feel like it was full of a thousand butterflies?

Oliver stepped closer, his eyes roaming over her face taking in every curve. "I can give you a tour of the house if you like Felicity!", he said. Her name was like silk on his tongue. 

All she could do was nod. He seemed to have cast a spell on her and she could not look away if she tried. He held his hand out to her and Felicity felt a jolt of awareness shoot straight to her core when their hands touched. Taking her hand he led her around the room and he paused in front of the ship. He stood behind her and Felicity felt his breath, sweet on her neck as he spoke. "My great-great grandfather put this ship together with his own two hands. He was a naval captain and this is a replica of his ship.", he said reaching around her to gently touch the rigging. Felicity felt the heat from his chest close behind her and her eyes followed his fingers as they danced along the string. He had beautiful hands. She wondered what those hands could do to a woman, to her. Oliver leaned his head down and quietly drew her scent into his lungs. Even though he had fed, it was her life essence that always called to him.

"It is beautiful.", Felicity said, her voice breathless. His closeness was affecting her and she needed to move away before she made a fool of herself.

Walking to the fireplace, she ran her hand along the hand carved wood. "Did he also make the mantle?", she asked and almost stuttered when he moved close again.

"Yes. You see the lines of the wood, how they curve...they are like the lines of a woman.", he reached out again, surrounding her as his hand slid along the mantle. Felicity felt her eyes closing and her body swayed. _What was he doing to her?_

_Come to me Felicity!_

Felicity's eyes flew open as she heard the words whisper through her mind. Oliver had not spoken but she had heard his voice. Oliver saw her emotions flitting across her face, and he reached up sliding a finger lightly down her cheek. She felt on fire. Felicity jerked away, her emotions toward this man overwhelming. She looked back at him and he could see the confusion warring in her eyes. As she turned and fled, she heard his voice in her head again.

_You are mine Felicity!_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. _What was happening to her? Why was she hearing his voice? Was she going crazy?_ Pushing from the wall, she walked down the hall toward the garden. She needed to find Barry. As she turned the corner toward the french doors, she ran into John. 

"Felicity! How is the exploring going today?", he asked with a smile. 

"Well so far we have cataloged the gardens and we started on the sitting room, but Barry found the secret catacombs.", she said with a smile. "He's exploring them now."

"If you would like there is something I wanted to show you.", John said a little hesitantly.

"Sure John, what is it?", she said curious.

"Well I can't tell you, I have to show you." He turned and headed out the french doors into the garden. Felicity followed along, her curiosity eating at her. As they came to the end of the path, John took a smaller path to the right that led to a bridge over a creek. And as they came up the hill on the other side, Felicity looked forward with surprised awe. There was a field and in that field was a small family cemetery. The Queen Family cemetery.

"This place has a lot of history Felicity, which is one of the reasons I fell in love with it. I thought you might like to see some of the names that passed through those walls.", he said watching her face.

"Wow John, yes, thank you." Felicity slowly walked forward looking at the names and dates that told of lives lived and lives lost. And as she moved through one particularly beautiful headstone caught her eye. It was made of exquisite marble, and when she saw the name on the stone, she gasped. 

_Megan Kuttler Queen_

_1750 - 1792_

_My Beloved_

 

"Is....is this her grave?", she asked in awe as she leaned down near the stone. It was a little weathered but looked as if it was cleaned regularly. John walked up next to her and shook his head.

"Yes, she was buried here after she died."

"How...how did she die?", Felicity asked. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the stone.

"In childbirth.", John said, and Felicity gasped.

"But she was so young.", she said. 

"Back then things were not like they are now, as you well know. Childbirth was difficult."

Felicity stood hearing the sorrow in John's voice. "How did your wife die John?"

He smiled softly, "She had cancer."

Felicity placed a supportive hand on his arm, their silence a tribute to the woman he loved. Felicity looked around her brow crinkling. Where was Jonas' grave? Before she could ask, she heard rustling in the brush, and a flushed, breathless Barry came careening out. His face was covered with dirt and his hair had cobwebs strewn throughout. Felicity grinned because he looked happier than a kid at Christmas.

"Oh my god Felicity!! You have to go back down there with me. It is amazing! There is pottery and carvings in the walls......", he couldn't stop talking.

Felicity placed her hand on his to get his attention. "I think I am good for now Barry. Did you take some good notes?"

Barry nodded as John looked at his watch. "It is almost lunch time so we should head back.", he said. 

"Thank you for sharing this with me John.", she said softly. Her voice indicating she also meant about his wife.

John nodded, before heading back down the path. Felicity and Barry followed close behind as Barry continued to regale her with information about the tunnels below. Felicity took another look back as she again wondered about Jonas' grave, before she turned her attention away.

John, Barry and Felicity walked into the house and headed to the dining room. Raisa had set up a spread of sandwich meats, bread, cheeses and fruit. Felicity realized just how hungry she had become. Oliver was waiting for them as they entered the room, and Felicity gave him a small smile, as he held her chair for her before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"And how were the catacombs Barry?", he asked, as they started to eat.

"Oh they were amazing. There is pottery down there that must be centuries old.", he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Before refrigeration was invented, my relatives stored items down there like food, sugar, salt.", Oliver said.

Felicity concentrated on her sandwich as Oliver and Barry talked about the tunnels. Before long John started talking about the estate. There were several things that needed tending to, so John had called in a caretaker by the name of Roy that would help him do the tasks.

Oliver listened to John as he watched Felicity out of the corner of his eye. He was a patient man, but he had seen her respond to him earlier. He hoped that her suppressed memories would start to return to her soon. They seemed to take longer and longer to return to her with each lifetime. As everyone finished their lunch Oliver approached Felicity. 

"Felicity, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I would like to take you on that tour of the estate, if you will allow me to.", he said. He wanted to spend time with her, just be with her, so he would have to be cautious with his thoughts.

Felicity looked over at Barry. "Go right head Felicity. I think I am going to head to my room and take a nap.", Barry said as he yawned. 

Felicity let out a breath. She couldn't be rude, and she did want to find out more about the house, so she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Oliver, I would like that."  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver kept some space between them as they walked the halls. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless, but he knew he had to be patient. It was going to be hard enough when he told her the truth about himself. It always was. 

As they walked along Oliver answered her questions about the wood in the foyer. He told her of how Jonas had the bloodwood brought in from South America. How the stones from the exterior were carved from a nearby quarry and how the design of the home had been Megan's idea. 

Felicity stopped and looked at him in surprise. "You mean this home was designed by Megan?", she said with surprise. 

Oliver smiled softly at her, "Well you could say that. Jonas and Megan spent many nights together and over that time they talked about how their life would be if they could be together, married, as man and wife. And so as part of that dream they jotted down things that they both wanted in a home, hence the large library.", he said. Oliver led her down the hall and up the stairs but to right, away from the bedrooms. She could not get over the details in the arches of the doorways or the intricate designs in the window panes. Felicity found herself enthralled as she listened to the history and as he showed her the other rooms, she found herself getting lost in the history and the romance. 

"John showed me the cemetery earlier.", she said as she looked over the pictures.

Oliver clenched his jaw. Dammit John! He knew John meant well, but he had not wanted her to see that yet. He wasn't sure he was prepared for the questions. _He wasn't._

"I saw Megan's gravestone. It looks like it has been lovingly cared for over the centuries."

Oliver swallowed and nodded. "It was part of the deed to the house. Whoever became owner was to have the headstone groomed everyday."

Felicity's eyes teared. "He loved her that much?"

Oliver looked straight at her, "He does."

Felicity stared into his eyes, moisture glistening in her depths, her lips slightly parted. _Oh to have someone love her like that._

Oliver resisted the urge to touch her. It was not time. "Come let's head down to the garden and get some air." Oliver led her down the back staircase to the french doors and outside. As they strolled among the flowers, he told her of the history of each of the plants that lined the path, and of the bench that had been placed among the greenery. But eventually they found themselves at the gazebo, and Felicity walked up the steps and leaned on the railing, taking a deep breath. Oliver could feel her heart quicken and again had to fight the urge to reach for her.

"Their love sounds amazing.", Felicity said softly. So softly that if Oliver did not have vampiric hearing he would have missed it completely. 

Hearing the wistfulness in her tone, Oliver moved closer. He could feel the quickening of his blood as he looked at the way the breeze ruffled her hair, how small her hands were laying on the railing, and despite all of his years of learning to control his urges, he felt his canines shift just slightly. Her blood always called to him.

Felicity was very aware of Oliver and she hitched her breath as she felt him move closer to her. She ran earlier, because she didn't understand his draw nor the reason for the voice she heard in her head. But she did know that his body called to her. And god help her she wanted to respond. Closing her eyes as she felt her want of him wash over her, she did not pull away when she felt his hand gently stroke her hair. She wanted to stay in this moment, even if for a little while. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, but he affected her as no other man ever had.

Oliver's eyes closed briefly as he felt her soft gold strands run through his fingertips. She didn't move away from him, in fact he felt her shift closer. He was not sure she even knew she did it. Oliver leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder, and he felt a shudder course through her body. He knew he should stop before he did something that would spook her, but as with each time he loved her, he simply could not. He saw her knuckles turn white as they gripped the railing, and his lips skimmed up her neck to her pulse point. Oliver's body was humming. Again he felt his canines shift as he neared the spot where he had fed from her so many times before, and he suddenly pulled away.

Felicity's eyes opened when she felt his distance. A whimper of loss escaped her lips, and she turned and looked at him. Oliver about lost all control. Her eyes were glassy with want and confusion, and before he did something that they would both regret later, he simply left. 

Felicity blinked as she looked to where he had stood. He was simply gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity made her way back to the house, still in shock. How had he vanished so quickly? As she made her way inside, she decided to head to the library. There were so may books that she wanted to explore. She could type up her notes from her exploration and her tour with Oliver tomorrow. Seeing the door ajar, she stepped through, and feelings overwhelmed her. Love, longing, desire, passion, sadness, frustration. She had to stop for a moment, as she swayed on her feet. She must be really tired. A good book was definitely what she needed. As her hand lovingly traced the backs of the books, one in particular caught her eye. It was an original edition of Pride and Prejudice, and as Felicity took it down from the shelf and opened the binding she noticed an inscription inside.

_My love and my heart are forever yours!_

_Oliver_

Felicity looked at the inscription in surprise. This book had been given to someone from Oliver. Wow. She never even thought that he might have someone important in his life. Or have been in love. She scrunched her eyes placing a hand to her forehead. How could she have been so nearsighted. Of course a man like him had someone special. I mean look at the man. Not only was he gorgeous, but he oozed such sexual energy that she was sure he had women falling at his feet 24/7. Felicity took the book over to an overstuffed, oversize chair, and taking her boots off, curled up. As she started to read her mind started to wander and her eyes started to close. She dozed off but as she did she started to dream.

_She was begging someone, pleading with them. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the man before her.She had known him her whole life but right at this moment he was a stranger to her._

_"Father! Please! I beg of you. Don't send me away!'_

_"I am sorry Megan but this is for your own good. Your relationship with Queen has become highly inappropriate for a betrothed woman such as yourself. You will go to stay with your Aunt Liza until your wedding day, and that is final!"_

_She ran out of the room and out the front door. She didn't know where she was going, she only knew she needed to get away from that house. And as she ran she found herself heading toward the Queen mansion, toward Jonas. Banging on the door, the servant answered with a worried expression as she burst into the house._

_"Where is he? Please I need to see Jonas!", she cried as she looked frantically. She soon saw him racing down the stairs and threw herself into his arms._

_"He is sending me away!", she cried, collapsing into him._

_Jones' handsome face contorted into confusion. "Who is my love?"_

_"My father!", she said as she clung to him in desperation. "He is sending me to live with my Aunt Liza in Central City until my wedding day."_

_She looked at him in desperation, and suddenly pulled him down to her, her kiss full of love, desperation, anger........and he took it all in. He kissed her back with all of the feelings he kept pent up everyday. And as their kiss broke and their eyes met...........it was no longer Megan and Jonas._

Felicity woke with a start. _It was her and Oliver!_

Why had she dreamed of Megan and Jonas, and why had it turned into her and Oliver? Things were not making sense. She was hearing voices, having feelings that felt familiar and now she was dreaming of him. Felicity took the book and headed upstairs. Maybe she needed a nap too. Surely her body was just tired. But deep down in her bones, deep down in her soul, she knew that was not the case. There was more going on here, and she knew it was going to change her life as she knew it. Entering her room, she shut the door and climbed onto the bed. But now she could not sleep. Her mind was racing. Standing she moved to the picture window and looked out over the gardens toward the gazebo. She closed her eyes as he felt him behind her again, his lips grazing her shoulder. She opened her eyes and sat down on the window seat. _What was she going to do?_

Oliver paced his office as he waited for John. He thought back over their time in the gazebo. She had responded to him and not pulled away. That was a good sign. He heard a knock at the door before it opened, and John walked into the room.

"What's up man?", he asked, as Oliver wore a hole in the floor.

Oliver stopped, frustrated. "You took her to the cemetery.", Oliver said running his hand over his face.

John folded his arms over his chest and looked at Oliver, "Yes I did." He didn't apologize.

"Why? You know it's too soon.", Oliver said, his eyes betraying his uncertainty. They flashed black as his emotions took hold.

"No I don't know that Oliver. What I do know is this. You told me that the last lifetime she came back to you that it took longer for her reclaim her memories. I didn't see anything wrong with moving the process along a little." he said.

Oliver sighed. John was probably right, but Oliver could not afford to mess up. 

John looked at him closely. "Any break throughs?"

Oliver shrugged. "We had a moment on the gazebo earlier. She didn't pull away."

"Then try not to worry Oliver. She will come back to you.", John said before he turned and walked out of the office.

Oliver stared at her portrait. Yes she would. She always did.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Barry woke from a good nap to his phone buzzing next to him. He smiled as he saw it was Iris, but frowned when he saw her message. She was sick, the flu. Barry battled with himself and then got up from his bed. He needed to go talk to Felicity. Closing his door behind him he wandered down to her room and knocked.

Felicity was sitting staring out the window when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see a worried looking Barry on the other side.

"Hi Barry, is everything ok?", she asked.

Barry sighed. "I am not sure. Iris texted me this morning and she has the flu. Her mother is out of town and I am worried that she has no one to take care of her.", he said.

Felicity smiled. Barry had met Iris a few weeks after their disastrous first date and they had been inseparable every since then. "You want to go take care of her don't you?"

"I'm sorry Felicity. I can go ahead and get what information we have downloaded and then come back when she feels better.", he said.

"That is fine Barry. Iris needs you.", she said as he moved to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

"Are you going to be ok?", he asked, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Felicity washed her face then patted it dry with a towel. "Sure why?"

"Felicity I have seen the way Oliver looks at you. And for that matter the way you look at him."

Felicity placed the towel on the sink and turned to Barry with a sigh. "I don't know what it is Barry, I can't explain it. I am drawn to him for some reason."

"May I give you some advice Felicity? I have known you for a long time. You have never been one to wear your emotions on your sleeve but for some reason you do with Oliver. Maybe you need to figure out why. I mean maybe he is your Iris.", Barry said with a soft smile.

Felicity laughed, shaking her head and gave him a hug. "Tell Iris that I hope she feels better.", she said as he turned to the door. He gave her a wink before he hurried out the door.

Felicity decided she needed to go let John know that Barry was leaving and left the room heading down the stairs. She found John near the back of the house. He was remodeling a room with a slender, good looking young man.

"John?", she said, smiling as he looked up.

"Felicity! Hey, what can I do for you?", he asked as he straightened wiping his hands. Felicity noticed the young man beside him look up immediately at the mention of her name. His eyes widening in surprise.

"I just wanted to let you know that Barry is having to leave for awhile.", she said, as her eyes glanced at the young man again. He was watching her intently.

John saw her look at the young man, and motioned him forward. "Felicity Smoak I would like for you to meet Roy Harper. He is a caretaker here at the estate."

Roy stepped toward her. She looked exactly the same as she did in her portrait. He shook her hand softly and smiled. "Nice to meet you Miss Smoak."

"Oh please call me Felicity.", she smiled brightly.

He returned her smile and just stared for a moment. Felicity started to fidget under his stare, so she gave them both a smile. "Well I will let you two get back to your work. See you later." Turning she headed out.

Roy looked at John. "John, she looks exactly the same." John nodded before they both got back to work.

She headed to her room to type up all of her notes. An hour later, Felicity stretched closing her laptop. She was feeling good about the notes she had accumulated. She would work on some pictures later. Looking out the window, the garden beckoned to her. She needed a walk in the garden.

Felicity pulled the French doors closed behind her as she wandered down the path. Before she knew it her feet had taken her to the gazebo. It overlooked a small pond on the property and Felicity sat on the bench enjoying the quiet, the rustle of the leaves in the trees the only sound. Felicity felt him before she saw him. That magnetic pull ever present when he was near was palpable.

_Felicity!_

The sound whispered through her mind, and she turned toward Oliver. "You know sneaking up on someone is not a good idea.", she tried teasing. But it came out too soft.

He smiled and walked toward her, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"This view is beautiful", she said, looking out over the water. She had become aware of him the moment he had arrived, and she licked her lips as she looked down for moment, then she looked right at him. His intense blue gaze was resting on her as it always did.

"I had a dream earlier. About Jonas and Megan.", she said, watching his expression. "Why would I do that?"

Oliver looked at her in surprise, but quickly masked it.

"Why would I dream about a couple I have never met before, and why in the hell would they morph into you and me?", she asked. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling agitated as she waited to see what he would say. She didn't want to hear what he might tell her, so she held her breath. She was a practical person. She worked with hard, concrete items, things that you could see, touch, feel. She had never been one to believe in the mystical, in past lives or things that defied logic. But something was tugging at her, something was telling her to take a leap of faith. To just believe.

"What does your heart tell you Felicity?", he asked just watching her. Were her memories returning?

She stood and walked to the railing, gripping it with her hands as she kept her gaze forward. She really didn't know what to think. But something in her soul told her she did.

"I had a vivid dream of Megan arguing with her father. He was sending her to live with her Aunt Liza.", she turned to look at him, leaning her hips against the railing as she gauged his reaction to the name. Oliver stood and walked over to her, his eyes imploring, but he didn't say anything.

"And then she ran out of the house and went to see Jonas. They kissed..........", she said softly. "We kissed!", she whispered.

Oliver's eyes close briefly as he heard her words. Then he opened his eyes and nodded. Felicity's eyes turned confused.

"I hear you saying my name Oliver. It whispers through my mind. Why? Why am I so drawn to you?", she choked out.

And then he was kissing her. Moving so swiftly that he almost cut off her last words. His hands were cupping her face, his lips moving over hers with desperate persistence. She gripped his biceps, feeling her legs would give out as his tongue plundered her mouth. Tasting, asking, giving, wanting, needing. And then she heard his voice in her head.

_"You know why my love! You just need to admit it......you need to remember."_

Felicity whimpered under the onslaught of his kiss and gripped him tighter. Her body responded to his and her hands moved up to hold his face. She wanted to let him consume her and then she saw flashes.....them kissing.......his hands on her body........their bodies intertwined.......them making love....him telling her he loved her.....him biting her neck, and she pulled away with a gasp. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth, the truth she knew deep down in the depths of her soul, and he knew she did.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver saw her eyes, the recognition then the fear. She was remembering. It was the same way every time. And she was going to run.

"No...no...no...no.....no!", she said as she backed away from him.

She turned and fled.

"Felicity wait!", he said and was right in front of her. He needed to let her see him. To see all of him. His eyes turned black, and he lightly gripped her arms. She yanked her arms away from him and ran again. He could have held her there, used his strength to keep her there, but he let her go.

"Please Felicity, stop! I am not going to hurt you!", he said, immediately in front of her again before she could blink. His eyes flashed back to blue, their depths baring his soul to her, only her.

She stood there and shook her head no, saying the word over and over as if she said it, it would make the reality less real. His hands reached out to her, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!", she hissed.

Oliver placed his hands at his sides. He knew that she needed to come to grips with the reality, of who he was....of what he was...but it never got easier. It always pierced his heart like a dagger when she looked at him in fear. Oliver watched as she backed away and fled. He had to give her time, give her space, as much as every fiber of his being, every cell within his body told him otherwise.

Felicity fled up the stairs as sobs escaped her lips. Running into her room, she closed the door locking it behind her. She leaned against it, closing her eyes. She remembered their kiss on the gazebo, and then she remembered her flashes. _He wasn't!!!  He couldn't be!!!!! Vampires were not real!!_ They did not exist!! But things were starting to make sense in a small way. She paced her room as tears silently flowed from her eyes. _Should she leave? Was she going crazy?_  No, she knew without a doubt she was not going crazy and she could not leave, even if her life depended on it. But she could not see him right now, she could not think or breath with him near. So she curled up on her bed. Her mind thought back over the story he told her of Megan and Jonas. She had so many questions. Slowly she slipped off to sleep and again she dreamed.

_"You say you love me! You say I am your life, your breath! Why can't you do this for me?", Megan said, her voice filled with tears, pleading, begging._

_Jonas had his back turned to her, his shoulders stiff, his jaw ticking. He turned to her, his eyes blazing. He had to make her understand. "I will not turn you Megan. I can't!! The thought of you feeling the darkness, the despair, the death. I cannot do that to you.", he gritted out._

_"So you would rather let me die!, she accused._

_"I would rather lose you a thousand times over then subject your light to this darkness. The small bite I gave you will bring you back to me again. I promise my love!", he said the last four words softly, as he reached to touch her. He loved her so much his heart ached. She wanted him to turn her into what he was. But he was a monster. He would not make her one too._

Felicity jerked awake. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. Stumbling over to the window, she looked out over the gardens and saw a dark figure standing alone, She knew it was him. But she still could not go to him. She would approach him soon. Make him give her some answers. But not tonight. Felicity listlessly removed her clothes and pulled on her pajamas. She had not eaten dinner and could feel the emptiness in her stomach. But she did not care. She crawled under the covers and pulled them to her chin. For now she would sleep.

Oliver had watched her leave. He had watched her run. But he stayed where he was, and as the night fell he accepted the darkness as he always did. She was remembering, that was all that mattered.

John had been watching their interaction through the window. He had seen Felicity's desperation as she had fled. Then she had not shown up for dinner. Neither had Oliver. He would check on him tomorrow but for now he needed his space. John turned and looked at Roy.

"She is remembering!", he said. Roy exhaled a breath and nodded. They retired to their rooms. Tomorrow would be an emotionally exhausting day.

Felicity stayed locked in her room for two days. Each day Roy would deliver food to her door and each time he would return to find it untouched.

Felicity woke the third morning. Her head was hurting from her tears, and her eyes felt heavy. She walked to the bathroom, and turning on the cold water, splashed her face. Scrubbing it dry, she looked in the mirror. Today she would get some answers. She turned on the shower, and stepped inside, the warm water running down over her face, and her body. She looked at the lavender soap and she knew. Lavender had been Megan's favorite scent.  Picking it up she washed, before drying her hair and getting dressed. Something had also told her that this room had been for her, for Megan.

Felicity put on very little make-up and some pink coral lipstick. Pulling on her jeans and t-shirt she left her hair down, and steeling herself, walked down for breakfast. Her stomach was grumbling something fierce. She knew she needed to eat. As she neared the kitchen she hitched her breath. Luckily the room was empty, save for Raisa. She smiled at her stiffly as she sat down at the table.

"Good Morning Miss Felicity", Raisa said. "It is good to see you out of your room."

Felicity nodded. "I was not feeling well.", she said lamely. She didn't feel like going into more detail.

Raisa knew immediately. Making her a plate, she set the food down in front of her with a cup of coffee, and sat down across from her.

"May we speak Miss Felicity?", Raisa asked softly.

Felicity could only nod as she tried to eat. The food seemed to want to stick in her throat.

"You know about Mr. Oliver, don't you?", she asked. Felicity looked up but didn't say anything. She should have known that Raisa would know.

"Despite what he is, what he was made into, Mr. Oliver is a good man. Sometimes we try to make our reality what we want it to be, instead of allowing it to be what it should. You are Mr. Oliver's soul mate Miss Felicity. Don't let your fears keep you from that.", she said softly. She placed a hand on Felicity's before getting up and working around the kitchen. Felicity ate what she could, but something was tugging at her. She needed to talk to Oliver.

Oliver never really slept for very long, and being a vampire he didn't need to. So this morning he had crawled out of bed at dawn and made his way to his office. He needed to drink today. As he walked in his eyes strayed to her portrait as they always did, before he leaned down to the fridge and took out some blood. He set it on his desk so that it could warm to room temperature, and then started working.

Felicity approached his office door. He had said it was off limits, but she needed to see him and talk to him. Hesitating only briefly she knocked on the door. Oliver looked up immediately. He knew she was there before she knocked. He reached over and placed the blood in his desk drawer. She did not need to see that right now. She was here for answers. He cleared his throat.

"Come in!"

Felicity wasn't sure what to expect when she opened the door. Her eyes traveled immediately to him and as always he called to her, lured her. Then her eyes strayed up to the portrait behind him and she froze. It was a portrait of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver saw her eyes shift to the portrait. She walked slowly into the room, shutting the door behind her. She could not keep her eyes off of the portrait. Despite the fact that the period of dress was the 1700's, and despite the fact that her hair was longer, the face in the portrait was her. _Megan!_

Oliver stood behind his desk, stock still. He didn't want to spook her.

She finally shifted her gaze to Oliver, unsure. "So that is Megan.", she said stoicly.

"Yes!"

Felicity looked into his blue eyes. She could see traces of Jonas behind his eyes. She sat down in the seat across from him, her hands grasping her uppers arms hugging herself.

"Can you......", she swallowed. "Can you tell me what happened? I had another dream over the last couple of nights. You and I, or rather Megan and Jonas were arguing. She wanted him to turn her, and he refused."

Oliver nodded his head and sat back down. This was a good sign, her memories were returning slowly.

"You were gone for 5 years, and during that 5 years I was sent to South China on a business trip by my father. While I was there, I met a......a woman. Her name was Shado. She was the one that turned me. I came home, but everything was different, I was different. I needed blood to survive, and my bloodlust was consuming me."

"Did you... did you kill anyone?", she asked, not taking her eyes off of him, afraid of his answer.

"Yes!", he said, no hesitation.

"And then you walked back into my life. The house had been completed and one day I heard a knock at the door and there you were. You were as beautiful as you had ever been. I wanted desperately to send you away, so that you would not know the monster I had become. But your love was all consuming. I couldn't send you away and still breath. It was like a black hole inside me that only seemed to fill when you were with me. When I showed myself to you, you were afraid at first, but you didn't run. You said you knew me, that it was still me. As we spent time together, your affection slowly returned. That was when we became lovers." He looked at her tenderly but she could see the desire in the depths of his eyes, and it called to her.

"We were not lovers before?", she asked surprised.

"No. You were sent away before our love was consummated."

"Did....did I marry this other man?", she asked.

"His name was Cooper, and no you didn't. I found out after you returned that you had run away from your Aunt's home the day of the wedding. In your heart you belonged to me and you did not want to be with any other. You worked in an infirmary for 4 years before you returned home. It was after your father passed."

He didn't know if he should go on but he did. "After we became lovers we became each others life line, you were especially mine. You loved every part of me, the dark and the light. Wanting to be a man worthy of you I stopped killing for blood. However finding a blood source was difficult, and after going 5 days without I was growing weak. It was at that point that you convinced me to let you be my blood source."

Her eyes widened. "You mean.....??" She couldn't say it.

"It was only during times that a blood source was difficult to find. And sometimes when we would make love.", he said softly.

She frowned. "When we made love?" Why?"

A smile lifted his lips, "It ummm, heightened the experience, so to speak." She blushed.

"But wouldn't you biting me turn me?", she asked.

"Only if I took so much blood that your body could not keep up to make more. I would have had to drain you almost completely. But Felicity I could never do that to you. You were such a light in my dark world, that I could not take that light away from you. I couldn't turn you into a monster like me.", he choked, clearing his throat. "Which was why we had the argument."

"In my dream, you told me that the bite you gave me would ensure that I returned to you...?"

Oliver nodded, "Shado told me before she left that if I bit you right above the heart while you......", he paused.

"While I what?", she asked, moving forward in her seat.

"While you drank some of my blood, that it would cause you to experience future lives. And in those lives you would come back to me.", he said. He just knew she was going to think he was crazy and leave.

She looked down trying to take in everything that he was saying. She stood up from her chair, and Oliver quickly reached out to her.

"Please don't go!"

 


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity stopped, and turned looking at Oliver. She couldn't leave if she tried. Oliver slowly moved closer. Oliver stopped in front of her and Felicity looked into his eyes, searching 

"I'm not running....", she said. But she paused. She couldn't think with the way he was looking at her.

"Felicity!", he said softly. "Now that your memories are starting to return, you will remember more and more. You _WILL_ remember our love.", he couldn't help but trail a finger down her cheek, down her neck. Felicity felt like a trail of fire was rushing through her blood. "And you will come to me. Our bodies desire for each other is all consuming and undeniable." He stepped closer and Felicity felt desire shoot all the way to her core. She didn't waver under his gaze and she didn't shy away from his touch. His other hand reached up and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, as his breath skimmed along her cheek, hot and persistent. Her eyes closed as she swayed towards him. 

"I need to go!', she whispered. "I need to think."

Taking his hands in hers, she removed them from her face and walked to the door. She turned and gave him one more look. He could see the longing in her eyes and she left closing the door behind her.

Oliver moved back to his chair and took the blood from his drawer. He closed his eyes as he felt the energy hit his system. He had yet to tell her about Tommy and Laurel, but that could wait. She had enough to process. She would have more questions soon.

Felicity walked through the house, moving toward the back, when she saw Roy and John. She walked up to them, and her anger reflected in her eyes.

"You both knew didn't you?", she said, crossing her arms.

John and Roy looked at each other and then John sighed. "Yes Felicity."

She looked at John, "Is that why you showed me the cemetery? To try to help me remember?"

"I thought it might speed along the process.", he said, again not apologetic. He knew he had done the right thing.

Felicity looked at Roy. "How long have you known what he was Roy?"

Roy looked at her and then John. John nodded at him. "Can we go sit down for a moment Felicity?" Roy guided her through the french doors and over to a nearby patio table. They all three sat down. "Felicity! John and I have been with Oliver for 10 years. I was really young when I met him but I knew right away what he was. Don't ask me how, because to this day I couldn't tell you. Both my parents had died and I was a teenager on the streets struggling just to get by. And then I met Oliver. He took me in and gave me food, a job and a place to live. When I told him that I knew what he was, do you know what he said to me? He said that he wasn't going to hurt me. That something, or rather someone had changed that for him. He didn't want to be known as a killer. And so I started helping him to find a new blood source in this lifetime. And then he told me about you."

She looked down, her hands held tightly together. John leaned over and touched her hand.

"Felicity, you are what keeps Oliver going. You are what he looks forward to as each century passes, as each lifetime passes. I know what it is like to lose someone you love before you are ready." 

Felicity looked up at him and his eyes were sincere, and glassy with unshed tears. "Don't waste too much time. Because once that time is gone you can never get it back. I truly hope you remember soon, because if your love is half as epic as Oliver says that it is...that is something you don't want to miss for even one day."

Felicity looked at them both. She could see how much they cared for Oliver. He had made an impression on their lives. He had reached out and helped them when they needed it the most. Yet he called himself a monster. Monster's didn't do things like that. Monster's didn't care.

She smiled a watery smile at them both before getting up and walking down the path . As she came to the fork, she found herself taking the path to the right, over the bridge and to the field. Her feet led her to the gravestone. Her gravestone. She ran her hand along the name, feeling the ridges and the stone. Again she marveled at how well taken care of it was for something so old. Oliver had tended to it. He had cared for it. It was a loving gesture for her. Felicity sat down and leaned her head back against the stone. Closing her eyes, she felt a memory coming on, the emotions as if it was happening right that minute.

 _She was standing in the green room of the Queen Estate. She has just put on her nightgown, and the sheer, white gown was gently wrapping around her legs as a breeze came through the window. She knew he was there. She felt him, watching her from the shadows of the garden._   _Their connection was magnetic, and she closed her eyes as she thought of him. Oliver! When she opened her eyes he was there, his blue eyes scorching her to her very soul. He approached her slowly, the grace of his moves sensual, inviting. His hand reached for the curve of her face and she leaned her head into his touch. Her body was on fire, and he had barely touched her. He had been invading her dreams his hands giving her such pleasure that she would wake in a state of arousal so strong that cold showers were becoming her morning norm. She had never been with a man before, but she wanted to be with him, in every way possible._

_He knew why she had called out to him, why she was waiting for him and he leaned his head down and kissed her lips. She responded immediately, an erotic moan escaping as her hands moved to his chest. She slowly ran her hands over his chest, their kiss becoming hungry and wanting. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, and his hands skimmed down her neck barely skating the sides of her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly and she whimpered as her gown brushed the sensitive buds, causing her thighs to clench.  
_

_"You have nothing to be afraid of my love.", he whispered as his hands kept moving down. They started to pull her gown up her body and she shivered with want and need. Oliver leaned forward and kissed his way down her neck. She leaned her head to the side, granting him access and her hands moved into his hair, as she felt air hitting her legs. Oliver pulled back and pulled the gown up and over her head. She immediately tried to cover her breasts but his hands pulled hers away. "You are so beautiful Megan. Please don't hide your body from me."_

_Her hands immediately fell to her sides as he leaned over, kissing and sucking first one breast and then the other. Her head fell back as she arched her chest toward him.  He kissed his way back up to her mouth, and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, his body hovering over her as he kissed her deeply. Felicity was restless beneath him. She was feeling a wetness and an ache between her legs and something was telling her that she wanted him there, she wanted to cradle him._

Felicity opened her eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. She was remembering their first time.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity's pulse quickened as the memory flooded back to her.

_She arched her body up as he continued to hover over her. She wanted to feel him. Her hands reached for his buttons and as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she slid it off his shoulders. He was so beautiful. She ran her hands over every ridge, every valley and she swore she felt him shudder. He moved down her body, his lips sliding along her stomach. It curved in as she felt him nip her hip bone, and she arched her hips._

_"Oliver!" She wasn't sure what she was asking for, what she was pleading for, but he knew. He would show her. He slid his hands into the waistband of her knickers and as he moved them down her legs, he kissed the flesh. She was finding it harder and harder to keep still._

_"Patience my love.", he said, as he kissed his way back up her legs. He skated his lips along her inner thigh, and he felt his canines dropping. They scraped lightly on her skin, as she moaned and arched. He had never seen a woman respond so wantonly, but yet so innocently. His lips moved closer to her core, and her eyes opened wide. Was he going to kiss her there? Her hands grabbed his hair, trying to stop him as she felt his nose nudge her slit. His hands grabbed hers and removed them from his hair, trapping them to her side._

_"Try to relax my love. I want to taste you.", he said, as he let his tongue slide around the outer edges of her sex. Her hips arched again, desperately seeking his mouth. Her hands moved back to his hair but this time they gripped. She trusted him. She loved him. She felt him part her lips and suddenly his tongue was inside her, tasting her, licking and swirling until she thought she would go insane. She threw her head back as sounds she had never heard before escaped her lips. Moans, sighs, whimpers all fell from her lips as she felt a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt start between her thighs. He was working magic with his tongue and suddenly he sucked a part of her that made her scream out and her body was shuddering and bucking beneath his lips. His hands moved to her hips, holding them as he worked her through her release, and then suddenly he was kneeling between her legs as his hands unbuttoned his pants and moved the zipper down. He removed his pants and she was able to gaze upon him for the first time. Her body trembled when she saw him. She looked at him with concern but all she saw was love in his eyes. He leaned forward settling his hips between her thighs as he kissed her hungrily, sensually. He slid his lips to her ear._

_"It will be alright my love. I will move slow. The pain will be brief, I promise, but the pleasure will be worth it."_

_She moaned and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed along her neck. Her pulse point was calling to him. But not yet. She arched her hips up feeling his hard cock pressing into her center. She whimpered when she felt the friction, and rubbed against him again. He reached down and gently felt of her sex. She was hot and wet, and so ready for him._

_"Look at me my love.", he said as he shifted his hips. Felicity opened her eyes and he saw they were blown wide. He slowly inched the head of his cock in, as she shifted just a bit. He moved a little further, his neck muscles tense. She felt so good, but he needed to move slow for right now. He could tell by the way she moved that she was ready so he pushed in a little further. And as she squirmed beneath him, she leaned up and bit his shoulder. Before he could stop himself, he pushed all the way in, and she cried out as the barrier was broken. He stilled instantly, kissing her lips and her face. "I am sorry my love that was unavoidable. I want you to get use to me and then you tell me when you are ready."_

_A tear slipped out of her eye and he licked it from her cheek. As she adjusted to him, she felt the pain slowly subsiding. He moved just a little and she moaned. '_

_"More please!', she said. He moved out slightly before slowly moving back into her. She sighed._

_"More!" He moved again._

_"Yes, more!" He moved again, and this time he moved almost all the way out before pushing back in deep. Her hands gripped his hair and tugged him up to kiss him deeply as she shifted her legs up around his waist._

_"More Oliver! Please move.", she gasped._

_And he did. He kept a steady even pace as he pulled almost all the way out and plunged back into her. He groaned as he felt her tight walls and he kissed his way again to her neck, as his canines slid along her skin. His thrusts increased as she was starting to move with him. He could tell her orgasm was building again and he reached down palming her breasts before he tugged on her nipple. It caused her to clench his cock and he thrust harder, and as he felt her body start to respond and he felt her shudders, he suddenly bit into her pulse point of her neck, and she cried out. The pleasure was so extremely intense that tears ran from her eyes. She held him tight to her as her body shook and he took a draw of her blood . When her taste hit his tongue, it sent him into the most intense orgasm he had ever felt._

Felicity sat up with a start. She was breathing heavy, her heart was pounding and her thighs were wet from the way he tasted and the way he felt inside her. She remembered.

She opened her eyes and looked around her and stood to her feet. She needed to head back to the house. She needed to see him. Hurrying back to the house, she went straight to his study and knocked, but there was no response. She slowly opened the door but he was not there.

She had to find him.

Felicity headed to the kitchen. "Raisa!!", she said. "Please, where is Oliver?"

"I believe he is in his room Miss Felicity. It is the one to the right of yours.", she said softly.

Felicity smiled and raced to the stairway and up the stairs. Her steps slowed as she neared his door, and she took a deep breath and was about to knock when the door opened. Her breath caught as she looked at how utterly beautiful he was, and before he could speak, she flung herself into his arms.

"Oliver!!!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this chapter and the next (I accidentally posted too early) is going to be a little more intense than I normally write. I want to express the desperation and need they have for each other after having been apart. Plus he is a vampire and she loves all sides of him. She wants him to be himself with her. I just thought I would give a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver caught her in his arms, his eyes closing as he hugged her tight. She was in his arms. She remembered. He pulled her close, closing the door behind her.

She pulled back and gave him a tender look, her hands holding his face, just looking at him. He did the same smiling down at her. His smile lit up his face and Felicity caught her breath. He was beautiful on any day but when he smiled, he was breathtaking.

"You remembered.", he said softly, his hand stroking her hair.

"Well I don't have all of my memories back just yet, but I remembered our first time. Every single feeling, emotion, touch. I felt our love Oliver.", she smile softly.

He took her hand and led her over to the bed, sitting down, he did not let go of her hand. "The rest will return my love. It sometimes just takes time." His hand caressed her face, and she turned her head into his hand, holding it to her cheek. Her eyes turned serious for moment.

"How can you go through this every time Oliver?", she asked him, confused. With her feelings returning the thought of losing him was gut-wrenching. How could he stand to lose her every time?

He smiled tenderly, looking at her as if to say, do you have to ask. "I do it for you my love. I do it to spare you the dark emptiness that being what I am makes you feel. I do it because I love you more than life itself Felicity. The thought of you going through any pain, of losing yourself makes me bear the burden I do. I just do it for you."

Her eyes teared up at his words. They would talk about that more later. She was going to convince him to turn her this time, if it took her last breath.

"There is one other thing I need to tell you my love. After you died and came back to me for the first time, there was another vampire who became enamoured with you. His name was Tommy. We met him during our travels. He was persistent and even went so far as to turn your best friend at the time, Laurel, to help him lure you to him.", he said. "I have heard rumors that he might be in town."

Felicity looked at him in surprise. Another vampire. It was all so much.

Oliver took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I want you to know Felicity that I will never let him near you. Ever!! I would give my life before I let him take you away from me again."

She looked at him in shock, "What do you mean again?"

Oliver's head dropped. He needed to tell her. At least when he did she would know everything. "The last time he came for you, he caught you alone, near the hotel where we were staying. You had gone to see Laurel, not knowing that she had been turned. He wanted you but you refused. I had given you a dagger that you kept in your skirts for when I could not be with you. And before I could get to you, knowing we would see each other again, you killed yourself. I felt it. I felt everything. But Tommy had sent someone to distract me. By the time I got to you I could hear Tommy's screams. I felt an unbearable loss. I was so enraged that I wanted to rip him apart. And I would have except Laurel interfered and he got away."

Tears were falling down her face as she saw the look on his face. There was torture, sadness, guilt, loss as he remembered.

"Oliver, my love?", she said as her hands on his face. "I am here with you now."

 She kissed him softly but urgently. "I am here!"

He pulled her to him and held her tightly, his arms banding around her assuring him she was there with him. Safe.

"Since then I have never left your side.", he whispered brokenly. "Where you go, I go."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She held his face still, looking into his eyes, seeing the love shining there.

"We will talk more about this Oliver. But right now I just want you to make love to me, please!", she said as she shifted on his lap and straddled his waist. She needed to feel his all consuming love. Needed to hold him to her. She just needed him.

His eyes shifted to black at her words, and he reached up and pulled her down to him kissing her like he had wanted to since the day she arrived. Passionately, lovingly, hungrily, like he would never, ever get enough. She responded immediately, her hands slowly sliding up his chest to his shoulders. She kissed him like she had wanted to kiss him. With need, desire, hunger, lust, and when she slid her tongue along his he gripped her waist hard, straining to keep some control. But she didn't want control. She wanted him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Let go my love. Love me like you want to love me, like I know you can. Give me you!" Suddenly he shifted and she was on her back as he pressed his hips into hers. He pushed her arms over her head and kissed her with such force, such all consuming need that she knew her lips would be sore. She didn't care. She reveled in how he made her feel, how he made her ache. He suddenly sat her up, pulling her shirt up over her head, and his mouth was on her breast sucking hard through the lace of her bra. She tried to hold his head but he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back as his mouth moved to her other breast, and she whimpered as she felt her body grow wet and needy. He moved his hand up and unhooked her bra before he reached for her jeans, undoing the button and zipper. He pulled them and her panties roughly down her legs and she panted, rubbing her thighs together. His look turned feral. But she was not afraid. She knew him, knew what he was capable of and that he would never hurt her. She watched in awe as he removed his clothing, he was already hard for her and she looked at him, an invitation in her eyes. He accepted.

He pushed her hands above her head again and leaned down kissing her roughly, with desperation. She returned his kiss, wiggling, trying to move beneath him. He was not having it as he pushed her hips to the bed with his, his cock pressing hard and insistant to her wet center and he rocked his hips. She gasped in approval.


	14. Chapter 14

His lips moved hungrily down her neck and his canines dropped, wrasping along her skin. She tried arching again, but he continued to hold her down with his hips. 

"Oliver please!", she gasped, as he rolled his hips against her again. 

Oliver pulled away for a moment and his gaze met hers. "Are you sure about this my love?", he knew it would be hard to stop, but if she said the word, he would.

She arched her body toward him, and leaned up biting his bottom lip. "Very sure!" She let it go from between her teeth and he growled before he ran his hand down her body and between her legs. His touch was rough but thorough as he felt of her wetness and then plunged two fingers inside of her, causing her to cry out. He pumped them in and out of her body as he watched her face, his eyes midnight black. He wanted her to feel everything. He slid down her body and letting go of her hands, took her clit into his mouth as his fingers worked her, penetrating her.

"Fuck!" Felicity arched her hips when she felt his mouth. He didn't slow down as his fingers continued to fuck her body and his tongue sucked her clit. Now that her hands were free, she reached down and gripped his hair in her hands. Her hips moved with his fingers, and she spread her legs wider as she felt him move his mouth to her inner thigh. He sucked her skin for a moment as his fingers worked her harder, and then he bit her inner thigh, causing her to catapult into an orgasm so intense, she whited out momentarily. But he wasn't done. As his fingers continued to work her through her orgasm, he licked her thigh where he had bit her sealing the tiny puncture marks. Then sliding up her body he again took her breast into his mouth while his hand tugged the nipple of the other one. There were so many sensations going on at one time, that Felicity could not think straight. Her cries of passion echoing around the walls of his room.

"God, I love making you cum, my love", he said as his tongue laved over her nipple, and then he turned her onto her stomach. She knew what that meant and the wetness between her thighs increased as did her throbbing. She arched back toward him and his eyes took in the supple lines of her back, down to her waist to her ass. Wrapping his hand in her hair, he tugged up, not too roughly but enough that her neck arched, and leaning down he slid into her all the way. 

"Oh fuck yes, Oliver!!"

"God I have missed how you feel. So tight, so warm.", he said as he started to thrust into her. Their bodies moved together pushing and pulling, as he kept one hand wrapped in her hair and the other reached around and pinched her nipple. She cried out again as the pleasure was so intense, so raw. 

He fucked up into her over and over, and he could feel her body starting to tense....he pushed in harder and faster, and sucked the spot between her shoulder and her neck. Her pulse point was calling to him.

"Oh God I am so close Oliver, bite me please!" she cried as he pushed into her again and again and again.

Leaning down he pushed into her deep and hard, and bit into her shoulder. Her body was so primed from her previous orgasm that she screamed and as he sucked and pushed again, she started to tremble, her body cuming in wave after wave after wave. As he drove toward his own release, his thrusts pounded into her and he released her neck with a cry of her name on his lips. "Felicity!!!!!!", as his hips stuttered into her, working him through his orgasm. He collapsed onto her as she panted, and reaching back she grabbed his thigh, holding him so he would not leave inside of her. 

"I love you so much Felicity!", he said. 

"I love you too Oliver, forever."

As much as he did not want to, Oliver slid out of her and laid to her side. She turned her face toward him with a grin. 

"It was just as intense as I remember it."

He outright laughed. The last time he had done that was with her. Always her.

Her expression turned serious. "I want you to turn me Oliver."

He looked at her in surprise and immediately started shaking his head,"No! No!"

He got up from the bed, pulling on his pants, his anger palpable. Felicity sat up, her hair falling around her shoulders, her body gloriously naked, and he could not look away.

"Oliver, I am begging you please!", she said softly. 

Moving to her knees, she scooted toward him. He turned his back, as her body was too much of a temptation. She stood behind him and placed her hands around his waist, pressing her chest into his back. He groaned.

"Please Oliver." He struggled as he heard her pleas. Did she not know how much he wanted her with him all the time? Every day? But he didn't know if he could do this to her. She would be changed and he would be responsible. 

"Please my love!", she whispered softly, placing kisses to his back.

His hands covered hers around his waist, but he kept his back to her so she would not see the battle going on in his eyes.

_Could he do it?_

Gently taking her arms from around his waist  he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss to her palm. Then he grabbed his shirt, and his shoes. "I need to think.", he said before he opened the door and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity watched him go with a sigh. They had this argument every time. Well it was going to end. She wasn't giving up until he agreed to change her. Felicity pulled on her clothes with a grin. If he thought she was persistent in their past lives, then he hadn't met 20th century Felicity. 

Oliver stopped and pulled his shoes on before heading out the back door and down the path. They had this same argument every lifetime. She would beg him to turn her and he would refuse. Then she would die and his agony would begin until he saw her again. He had been ok with dealing with that pain. But after their intense love making today, his heart and his head were having doubts. The thought of having her with him everyday for eternity. It made his heart ache. Oliver walked up the gazebo steps and sat down on the bench, his head going into his hands. He remembered the times she had died. Those had been his darkest moments. Those had been the times he had wanted to give in to the monster. But he didn't. He kept going for her.

Feeling hungry, Felicity headed downstairs to the kitchen. She smelled something wonderful. Cookies! Her stomach grumbled. Raisa smiled as Felicity walked into the kitchen.

"Just in time Miss Felicity.", she said as she turned and took some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Felicity smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Raisa grabbed a plate and poured Felicity a cold glass of milk. Setting them down in front of her she smiled as Felicity took a bite and moaned.

"These are Mr. Oliver's favorite. Is he coming down soon?", Raisa asked.

Felicity's expression became serious. She wasn't sure where he was or how long he would be gone. She just knew she needed to give him this time to think. 

"Maybe later Raisa.", she smiled. Finishing her cookies, she set her plate in the sink and kissed Raisa on the cheek before she headed back up to her room. Now that her memories were slowly returning she had some regarding the house and she wanted to type them up. Grabbing her laptop, she sat down in the window seat and got to work. Hopefully Oliver would come find her when he was ready. 

A couple of hours passed and Felicity closed her laptop, rubbing her eyes. She was pleased with what she had written, and setting her laptop down, she looked out the window. She could see Oliver in the gazebo and decided she needed to go see him. She headed down the stairs before she could talk herself out of it. Felicity walked along the path, and Oliver shifted as he felt her approach. She sat down silently beside him, their shoulders touching, but she kept her hands in her lap. As they sat in silence and looked out over the water, Oliver began to speak softly.

"The first time I ever saw you Felicity. You completely captivated me. I knew that moment was going to change my life forever and I relished it. Every time we spent together was the bright spot of my day. And when your father sent you away, you took a part of me with you. A part of my soul. But the worst thing was after I was changed, not knowing how you would respond to me. If you would accept me. And the anger I carried with that uncertainty made me kill. Yes my body needed the blood. But my anger fueled my need. I could not control it. And then you came back into my life. I opened that door and the sun was bright for me again. You brought light back into my life." He stood and walked to the railing, and then turned and leaned against it, his eyes haunted. "How can I take that light away from you? How can you ask me to do that?"

Felicity's eyes did not leave his as she stood and walked to him, taking his hands. "Because my heart has to be with you Oliver. I never remember it but when I am without you, before my memories return, I feel hollow, like something is missing." She raised his hands to her lips and kissed them softly. 'These hands give me life." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "These lips give me life. YOU are my life Oliver. Why would you deny me, deny us of being together?"

He leaned his forehead down to hers and sighed. 

"I won't give up until you say yes.", she said teasingly, but they both knew she was absolutely serious.

His hands reached up and cupped her face. "I need more time. Ok?", he said softly.

She nodded and placed her arms around him. He hugged her tight. 

"Your kiss tasted like cookies.", he said with a grin. "Chocolate chip."

She laughed. "Yes Raisa made them."

Oliver grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward the house. "Oliver!!!!!!", she laughed.

"Those are my favorite.", he grinned. 

He watched them from the shadows, his eyes pitch black. They looked so happy together. She had remembered. Good. Because he wanted her to remember him when she saw him. When he took her. When he changed her. Tommy licked his fangs as she laughed at something Oliver said. He could be patient. He needed to catch her alone. Slinking back into the darkness, Tommy headed back to where he left Laurel.

She would be his soon.

 


	16. Chapter 16

John and Roy joined them for dinner that night, and when they saw the look on the face of Oliver and Felicity they smiled.

"Have you heard anything from Barry?", John asked.

"Actually no. I was going to text him today, but I got a little, umm, pre-occupied." she said, a slight flush covering her skin.

John and Roy quirked an eyebrow at each other. Felicity excused herself from the table, and went in the hall to text Barry. Oliver took the opportunity to talk to John and Roy.

"So listen. I want you to know that Felicity knows everything!" he said.

"Everything? As in Tommy everything?", John asked.

"Yes!", Oliver sighed. "Have their been anymore sightings of him and Laurel?", he asked as his jaw ticked.

Roy nodded. "Yes. One of my friends named Sin who hangs out at that vamp club near 5th street, saw him and Laurel going in there about 2 days ago."

Oliver grimaced. "They must have been feeding."

"I am not sure but she said she would keep me informed if she sees them again."

"John? Roy? We need to be on high alert. You have no idea what Tommy is capable of, but I do. He will stop at nothing to have her. Even if it means killing her." Oliver gritted out.

John and Roy nodded, and they all fell silent as Felicity came back into the room.

"Well good news. Iris is feeling better. Bad news is Barry is now sick." she cringed.

Felicity sat back down and seeing the looks on their faces, she sighed. "So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?" she asked.

Oliver looked at her, "Tommy and Laurel.", he said softly.

John saw the look on her face, and placed a hand over hers. "Felicity! Roy and I will protect you just like Oliver. We promise."

She nodded but had lost her appetite. She got up from her seat, "I am going to head to bed. It has been an emotionally exhausting day.", she said. Oliver grabbed her hand before she could walk away. 

"I will be up soon my love.", he said. She leaned down and gave him a kiss before heading upstairs.

John looked at Oliver. "Oliver I meant what we said." Oliver nodded, standing. 

"I know John. Thank you both. Goodnight."

Felicity came to her room. She wanted to stay with Oliver. She liked the green room, but she wanted to be with him. So she made the decision and went into his room. Heading into the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the water. Once it was warm, she stepped in, closing the glass door behind her. She let the water wash over her and turning her face to the spray closed her eyes. 

Oliver stood at the door of the bathroom. He could see her through the glass door of the shower and felt his body calling for her. He was so happy she had chosen to come to his room. Their room. Oliver took his clothes off, and opened the door stepping into the shower. Felicity didn't even look his way, and he slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. She leaned back into him, and sighed in contentment and he just held her. She felt like she was home. Felicity turned in his arms, and he kissed her softly, reverently. His hands slid down her back pulling her close to him. Felicity pushed closer to him and he took the hint, grasping her thighs and lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her to the shower wall. Their kissing continuing to be slow and languid. Oliver turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, before setting her down and grabbing a towel. He gently dried her off, before drying himself. Then picking her up he carried her to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he laid her down and crawled in with her, pulling the covers over them both. 

"Get some rest my love.", he said, kissing her shoulder.

"I don't want to rest. I just want to look at you.", she said. Pushing him on his back, she straddled his thighs as she let her gaze roam over his face. He was so handsome. Her eyes shifted down his chest, and over his abs and her thighs clenched. He had delicious abs. Felicity leaned down and kissed his neck, giving him a playful bite that made him growl at her. She grinned. Kissing down his pecs, she gently traced her tongue over his nipple and sucked it lightly before moving down his stomach. She let her tongue play along each ab ridge, and she moaned as she felt his muscles clench beneath her. She grinned again.

"Felicity!", Oliver growled again.

She moved lower, and nipped his hip bones, feeling his cock pressing into her shoulder. He was already so hard. She leaned down and lightly swirled her tongue around his tip. Oliver's eyes turned black as he gripped the sheets. Just seeing her blonde hair laying across his hips and feeling her tongue on him made him want to lose all control. But he didn't.  But when Felicity took him fully into her mouth and sucked, his hips bucked.

"Fuck!' 

Felicity grinned around him, and slowly started to move up and down, sucking and releasing. Oliver's hand moved to her hair as she swirled her tongue around and then licked him from tip to base, before taking him back into her mouth. Just being in her warm, wet mouth was causing his orgasm to build. Felicity reached up and gently cupped his balls with her other hand, before she sucked him hard and Oliver exploded into her mouth. She licked him clean, before sitting up with a smile, and moving up to lay on his shoulder, her leg sliding between both of his.

"That was for you my love.", she whispered, hugging him tightly to her. "Now I can go to sleep."

Oliver laughed and kissed her head, tucking her to his side, worn out. He had his love next to him and he was going to enjoy every single minute.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity woke the next morning curled up next to Oliver and a smile slowly crossed her lips. He was laying on his back with his arm around her holding her close. She snuggled against his chest and just enjoyed the moment. Oliver woke to Felicity snuggling into his side. She was where she belonged.

"Good Morning.", Oliver said, kissing her head.

"Good Morning.", Felicity said and smiled as she kissed his chest.

Felicity sat up as Oliver moved to lean against the headboard of the bed.  "So, I have some work to do today, and then I thought we could spend the afternoon together.", he said, taking her hand in his.

"I would love that. I thought I would go to the cemetery and log the names and dates today."

"That is fine. Just don't go further than that. We have the grounds gated, and I don't think Tommy would risk coming here but still be cautious."

Felicity nodded, "I promise."

Oliver smiled before getting up and pulling her up with him. "Then let's get our day started my love.", he said with a grin.

Felicity and Oliver showered, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, holding hands. Raisa smiled at them both, while Roy and John groaned. Felicity just grinned and gave Oliver a kiss before sitting down. They would have to get use to her affection for Oliver, because now that her memories were returning, she was going to show him how much she loved him every chance she got.

Oliver, Roy and John discussed the work being done on the house and the progress, and Felicity enjoyed listening to their banter. They were obviously good friends. She was glad Oliver had them in his life.

Finishing up, Felicity took her plate to the sink, and then giving Oliver a kiss. "I will see you for lunch."

She headed upstairs to get her pad and paper, and as she headed outside, she smiled at the lavender. It was her favorite, and she ran her hand lovingly over the fronds as she passed it. Turning right she headed over the bridge and to the field. She paused at the entrance to the cemetery. It always made her stop and look as she thought of the history here. She thought of the lives that has been lived. Some were hard as they carved out a life in the period of time that they lived. Felicity spent the next couple of hours writing down names and dates. She saw the names of Oliver's parents as well as his sister and her heart went out to him. He had lost so much. She couldn't imagine the pain he endured each time one of his family members died. _Every time she died!_

Felicity tensed as she felt someone watching her. She turned, looking around, but did not see anyone. However, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Felicity stood and started to walk toward the bridge, when suddenly he was standing there in front of her. Her heart started pounding. Tommy!

"Felicity!", he breathed, his cold black eyes traveling over her face. "You are as beautiful as ever."

Felicity felt someone behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Laurel. They had been best friends at one time, but Felicity did not recognize this person before her. She looked like Laurel but all  traces of her friend were gone.

She turned back to Tommy. "What do you want Tommy?", she asked tensing.

'Why you of course my dear.", he said, taking a step toward her. Felicity took a step back. "I came for you."

Felicity tensed. Tommy's gaze traveled over her and she could see his canines as he smirked.

"You deprived us of a life together when you killed yourself in front of me.", he said with a sneer. "You know I have smelled you for days. Your blood has been calling to me."

Felicity's blood grew cold. She looked around trying to gauge how she might be able to escape. It didn't look good. Fear coursed through her veins, when all of the sudden Oliver was there, standing in front of her. His eyes were pitch black and his chest was heaving in rage. Felicity could see his canines and she knew he was in full on vampire mode.

"Tommy!", he growled.

"Oh Oliver! So glad you could join us.", Tommy drawled. She looked back trying to keep an eye on Laurel, as she held onto Oliver's arm.

"I won't let you have her Tommy.", Oliver said with a deadly inflection.

Tommy laughed, as did Laurel. It sent chills up Felicity's spine.

"Don't worry Oliver. I am not going to take her right now.", he said, then looked at Felicity. "We will see each other soon sweet Felicity. And I shall taste your blood.", he smirked before he and Laurel disappeared. 

Felicity threw herself into Oliver's arms as he tried to calm himself down. Tommy was growing bolder and that unsettled Oliver. 

"Oliver, thank god you came. How did you know?", she asked as she held him tight.

"I can always feel you Felicity. Even when you are not with me." He held her close as his mind raced. They needed to figure out a plan before Tommy and Laurel came back.

Oliver took Felicity back to the house, and called for John and Roy. They needed to so something and quick. He told them about what just happened and John gave Oliver a knowing look.

"You need to call him Oliver.", John said cryptically.

Oliver sighed, but John continued. "Look I know you don't want to, but we need all the help we can get man. It's one thing for Tommy to try to draw you both out, but he is coming to your home. We need him."

Oliver dropped his head as Felicity looked at him in confusion. "Him, who?"

Roy spoke, "Slade Wilson."

 


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver sighed and headed to his study. He needed to call Slade. Slade Wilson was one of the oldest vampires in existance. Oliver met him while traveling in Italy two years ago and had earned his respect by helping him escape a vampire hunter. The older a vampire became the more his powers increased and Slade was said to be over 1,ooo years old. Oliver needed Slades power if he was going to beat both Tommy and Laurel.

"Oliver, what a pleasant surprise.", Slade said in a thick australian accent as he answered the phone.

"Slade, hi. I need your help.", Oliver said.

"What's going on kid?"

"Do you remember the woman I told you about? Felicity?"

"Beautiful! Blonde! Of course I do.", Slade said. Oliver had shown Slade her picture during their time together. He also knew of Tommy and about Felicity killing herself.

"She is here, with me. However Tommy Merlyn is in town and threatening to take her. You told me if I ever needed you to call. I need you." Oliver said. "Can you come to Star City?"

"I can be there tomorrow. But I am curious. Why not take care of Tommy yourself?, Slade asked, curious.

"Because he turned a young woman by the name of Laurel Lance and I cannot beat them together. Plus she will try to lure me to her. I think I am strong enough to resist, but I need back-up." Oliver had learned with Shado that when turned, female vampires developed a way to lure men to them as a way to feed. Strong male vampires could usually resist the allure, but he had not fed on a live person in over 70 years and stored blood did not give him the same strength. 

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow kid."

Oliver hung up and let out a breath. Looking up he saw Felicity standing in the doorway.

"How long has it been since you fed Oliver?", she closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"I had some blood yesterday.", he said, running his hands over his face as he indicated the refrigerator.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. How long since you have had fresh blood Oliver?" 

Oliver looked up at her and gave a soft smile. "Not since the last time I fed on you."

Felicity gasped. That had been over 70 years ago. She knew to keep at peak strength Oliver needed fresh blood.

She pushed herself from the door and walked over to his desk. Smiling softly she moved the collar of her shirt to the side.

"Then feed on me my love."

Olivers eyes turned black. The act of becoming a vampires feeding source was one that as a human, showed the utmost trust. It was also a very intimate and sensual act. For her to offer so soon took his breath.

"Felicity....I......I can't."

"Oliver!", she said moving closer. "Feed on me."

"Felicity!!", he growled, his control hanging by a thread. He was so hungry and she was so sweet. He could smell her blood, her arousal.

He closed his eyes as his fangs dropped. He opened his eyes and Felicity gasped at the predatory look he gave her.

"Oliver, please!", she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short. I wrote it at a Chik-Fil-A while my daughter played. My phone was surprisingly misleading on story length. Anyway, enjoy.

Felicity trembled as she stood there waiting. Oliver stalked around the desk, his eyes searching hers. Seeing the acceptance, the love and the desire shining there, he turned her quickly and lifted her onto his desk. Before she could respond Oliver was kissing her deeply, and Felicity melted. She was a little nervous with this being their first feeding in this lifetime, but they had been here before and she trusted him. 

Oliver slid his lips across her cheek and down to her neck. She leaned her head to the side in invitation, and Oliver could not resist. One hand held her head and the other her waist, as he moved closer between her legs, and licked her pulse point. Felicity moaned and he bit down and started to suck. Felicity cried out in pleasure as her eyes closed. The sensation of him sucking on such a sensitive area, plus being pressed between her thighs was causing Felicity's core to ache. As he initiated a particularly hard suction, Felicity felt her body respond and she moaned louder. Oliver's body became rock hard as he tasted her blood, and heard her moans. The sounds she was making were as intoxicating as her blood. Felicity shifted her hips and moaned again, as her body started to climb toward an orgasm. When he had first told her that some women had an orgasm from a feeding she had not believed him. But oh how wrong she had been. And now, having been his food source for several lifetimes it was no longer a surprise to her. In fact she let herself go, and as he sucked harder, she cried out as her body released. Oliver immediately released his bite, letting his tongue slide over the bite wound to seal them shut as her body released in waves of such  intense pleasure, that she was sure it would never end. She held onto him as she shuddered and he gently kissed the bite mark. Felicity collapsed against him with a smile on her lips. He knew she would be weak while her blood built back up, so he gently picked her up, and opened the door, carrying her upstairs. Despite the fact that his body wanted to find release as well, he ignored it. Now was not the time, and she was in no state to pleasure him.

Opening their bedroom door, he gently laid her on the bed. She was already fast asleep. Oliver felt the adrenaline of her blood coursing through him as he changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Grabbing his hoodie he pulled a blanket over her, and kissed her forehead before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Oliver jogged down the stairs feeling better than he had in a long time. He decided to go for a run, but before he left he asked Roy to go check in with his friend Sin. They needed to know what Tommy and Laurel were up to now. John assured Oliver that he would keep an eye on Felicity, and Oliver nodded before heading out the back doors.

Oliver ran through the garden and then down the street toward The Glades. Because of his current feeding Oliver's speed was enhanced and he made it to The Glades quicker than usual. Circling through, he worked his way back to the edge of the city. He decided to take the route near the vamp club on 5th Street, where Tommy and Laurel had been spotted. He made sure to stay out of sight as he surveyed the area. He spotted Tommy and Laurel heading into the club to feed, and made his way quickly back to his house. At least he knew they were no longer on his property. But he also knew they were building their strength. 

Oliver headed up the stairs to take a shower, and slid silently into the bedroom. Felicity was still sound asleep and he smiled as he headed to the bathroom. Feedings with her had always been more than anything he had ever experienced. He laughed softly as he showered and remembered the first time he told her that women could have an orgasm from a feeding experience. Her face had been shocked. But then she had experienced the most intense orgasm while he was feeding on her for the first time, and it had actually become a favorite bonding time for them. A time for just the two of them to be together, accepting of one another. He had grown to love her more each time they shared that experience. 

Toweling dry and then throwing a towel around his hips he moved back into the bedroom staying quiet. She looked so peaceful, that he couldn't resist her, and throwing on a clean pair of sweats, he crawled up next to her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, as he relaxed and dozed off.

Felicity woke to a warm feeling along her back and she opened her eyes slowly with a smile, remembering the feeding. It always surprised her that the experience was one of her favorite times with Oliver. The fact that she could be a life source for him. That she could be that important to the man she loved made her heart race.

Turning in his arms, Felicity started kissing him quickly all over his face. He made her so very happy just with his presence. 

"Hey!", he laughed, playfully trying to duck her kisses.

She pulled back and smiled. "Soo, how was your run?", she asked cheekily. She knew after every feeding he went for a run. Her blood seemed to energize him.

Oliver sat up and pulled her to his chest. "Well I saw Tommy and Laurel." Felicity sat up straight.

"Where?"

"They were entering the vamp club on 5th Street. I am fairly certain they were there for a feeding.", he said.

"Oliver now that I am here you need to feed regularly. If you are going to keep up your strength to deal with Tommy you have to be your strongest self.", she said earnestly.

Oliver sighed. "I know love. Also, Slade will be here tomorrow."

Felicity frowned for a moment. "Oliver, how do you know you can trust him?" She wasn't real familiar with vampire code, so to speak, but she knew that friendship among vampires was very rare. They were loners, for the most part, unless they found their soul mate. 

"I wouldn't necessarily use the word trust, but he owes me.", Oliver said, stroking her hair. "Everything will be ok Felicity."

Felicity nodded and pressed forward. "Have you thought anymore about changing me Oliver? The threat from Tommy would be gone if I was already a vampire.", she said, watching his face closely.

Oliver closed his eyes. Despite the Tommy situation this particular topic HAD been on his mind. But he was not ready to address it just yet.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm....I'm just not ready yet.", he said imploringly.

"Yes Oliver. But I am not giving up on this.", she said, before she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and the next morning, Oliver and Felicity headed down for breakfast. Slade was arriving today, so there was a bit of tension in the air.

"Oliver, what do you need us to do today?", Roy asked as they ate their breakfast.

"I want you to keep in touch with your friend Sin. We need to know when Tommy and Laurel are on the move."

Roy nodded. "After seeing them at the club last night she has been following them.", he said.

"Good. John, can you make a trip to the store today? We may need some extra supplies with Slade being here." John nodded, as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Oliver, if it is ok with you, I thought I would explore the catacombs today. With Barry sick, I need some information to add to my notes.", Felicity said. Despite the fact the catacombs had been here for years Felicity had always avoided them. She was not exactly a fan of the dark, but she needed the notes for her paper that she would be presenting to her client.

"That is fine but I want either John or Roy with you at all times.", he said.

Roy nodded. "I can stay with her." Roy pulled out a gun and checked the chamber. It was filled with silver bullets. They would not kill a vampire like movies portrayed but they would slow one down. At least momentarily. He slipped it back into his waist. 

"Just let me know when you are ready Felicity.", he said.

They finished breakfast and Felicity gave Oliver a kiss before heading to the catacombs with Roy right behind her. 

"Roy!", Oliver said as he got to the door. "Keep your head on a swivel." Roy nodded before walking out.

Oliver was sitting at his desk a couple of hours later, while John had gone into town, when he felt a coldness enter the room. He looked up with a slight smile as he saw Slade standing before him. His stealth still amazed Oliver. 

"Slade!", he said, standing to shake his hand.

"Got here as soon as I could kid.", Slade said returning his handshake. He looked at the portrait on the wall. "She is quite lovely your Felicity."

"Thank you for coming Slade." He proceeded to fill Slade in on everything that had happened and the intel they had so far on Tommy and Laurel. Afterward they talked about what had been happening in their lives since their last encounter. 

"I don't understand. Why don't you just change her and be done with it?", Slade asked curiously.

"It is hard to explain." Oliver said lightly.

"Try me kid."

Oliver sighed. "You know more than anyone what this life is like Slade. What kind of toll it takes on you. The darkness and emptiness that reside inside of you. How can I ask her to take that on? How can I ask her to go through the blood lust, or ask her to carry the possible burden of killing someone?"

"I can't answer that question. But what I can tell you is that if you had her with you, by your side, you could see her through all of that. You wouldn't have to lose her ever again.", Slade said knowingly. Oliver saw a haunted look come over Slades eyes. 

Slade looked at Oliver, his eyes intense. "Shado is dead.", he said.

Oliver looked in surprise. He had been thinking of her lately with everything that was going on and with Felicity begging him to change her. "What happened?"

"She was killed by Chase.", Slade said. Chase was a prolific vampire hunter that worked in Europe.

"But how did he catch her. I figured she would be too smart to get caught by someone like him.", Oliver said with frown.

"I don't know. I just know that she was lured to a location by someone, and Chase was waiting for her."

Oliver didn't feel any sadness at her passing. He still harbored strong hatred for what she had done to him. But he knew that Slade had once been in love with her. Oliver found this out when he and Slade were in hiding after they met.

"I'm sorry Slade." Oliver said. He did mean it.

Slade shook it off. "No worries kid. Now why don't you introduce me to your Felicity. I have been waiting a long time to meet her."

Oliver looked at his watch. She and Roy had been down in the catacombs for hours. He thought for sure she would have been back by now. Slade the worry cross Oliver's face.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Felicity and Roy went down to the catacombs this morning. They should have been back by now."

Slade stood up immediately. "Then we had better go check on them."

Oliver nodded before heading out of the room with Slade close behind. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity whimpered as she looked over at Roy. He had been unconscious for awhile and she was getting concerned. Laurel had ambushed them when they were nearing the end of the catacombs, surprising Roy and knocking him out before she had gagged her and tied Felicity's hands and had her sit down on the ground. Felicity had tried desperately to reach Laurel, to see if any of her friend was left inside of her, but there was nothing. Laurel's eyes were dead and she barely said two words. But Felicity knew what she had not said. Tommy would be coming for her. She tried moving her hands but they were tied well.

"Please come find me Oliver.", she thought in her mind. 

Oliver had told her that he could feel her, even when she was not with him. She hoped that he could feel her now. 

Felicity's eyes widened in fear as she saw a figure enter through the garden entrance. it was Tommy, and his eyes were glowing.

He gently stroked Laurel's cheek as she passed her. "Good job Laurel.", he said before crouching down in front of Roy. He tsk'd as he looked him over.

"Not much of a bodyguard were you?", he said, speaking to Roy. 

Felicity thought she saw Roy twitch, but she placed her focus back on Tommy and Laurel. She needed to be on high alert with these two. 

Tommy stood and made his way over to Felicity. Crouching down in front of her he fingered her hair as he smiled coldly. There was none of the light in his eyes like what she saw in Oliver. He had lost his soul.

"Well isn't this wonderful.", he said, sliding a finger down her cheek. "You sitting here waiting for me like a good girl."

Felicity pulled her face away from his touch and glared at him with her eyes. It was the only thing she could do with her mouth gagged.

"I'm sorry we had to gag that pretty mouth Felicity. But I couldn't have you screaming, as much as I would love that.", he said. He leaned closer and sniffed at her pulse point in her neck. Felicity shivered in fear. 

"He fed on you this morning.", Tommy said. His lips in a thin line.

Tommy stood up and walked over to Laurel. "Take him outside and get rid of him.", he said as he looked at Roy.

Laurel smiled a wicked, dead smile before grabbing his arms, and pulling him down the path toward the entrance. She would have fun with this one.

Tommy looked back at Felicity and she could tell he was annoyed. "It hurts me that you let him feed on you Felicity." He walked back over to her and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Well that will be the last time he gets to taste you. Because from now on it will only be me." He tugged her toward him until her body was flush with his, his lips skimming down her neck, hovering over her pulse point. 

Felicity closed her eyes expecting a bite, when she heard a scream of rage unlike anything she has ever heard before. It was feral and raw and so filled with rage that Felicity couldn't help but open her eyes as Tommy was dragged away from her. It was Oliver. He threw Tommy across the room and Tommy crashed into the wall before sliding to the ground. Oliver turned to Tommy, his eyes black as night, his fangs bared, and slowly he stalked toward him. Felicity saw another man standing near the doorway. He was not as tall as Oliver but he was stockier in build and he had an air about him that made you look at him twice. Felicity saw Tommy move to his feet and a cold smile crossed his lips.

"I see you brought help with you today Queen.", Tommy said as he looked toward Slade. But Oliver was not hearing anything as he grabbed Tommy by the shirt and punched him so hard, that his head fell back at an awkward angle. But he looked back up at Oliver and wiped his mouth with a wicked grin. Then before Oliver could react, Tommy had moved behind him and grabbed Felicity. She cried out as he yanked her hair back, and she saw Slade move closer as Oliver's rage hit its peak.

Before she knew what was happening, Felicity felt Tommy bite down on her neck, and a scream washed through the gag as he started to suck. Oliver looked on in horror as Tommy started to drain her. He wanted to move but Tommy would break her neck before he could get to her. HIs cry of anguish filled the cave as he saw Felicity starting to sag in Tommy's grip. 

Oliver felt his life draining with her and before he drained her Tommy let her slide to his feet, wiping his mouth with his hand. In the blink of an eye Slade had him by the head and twisting with all of his strength he tore Tommy's head from his body, killing him instantly. Oliver paid no attention as he scrambled toward Felicity, tenderly pulling the gag from her mouth and untying her hands. She was barely hanging on. Slade threw Tommy's body aside, and kneeled down next to Oliver as he held her to him. Oliver's eyes filled with tears and they slowly slid down his cheeks as he looked at her. His love.

"You still have time to change her Oliver." Slade said softly. "It's not too late."

John and Roy came running in as they heard Oliver's cry of anguish. They had stood transfixed at the door to the cave as Felicity's lifeless body slid to the floor and Slade killed Tommy.

John had come upon Laurel getting ready to kill Roy and he had surprised her, killing her instantly by removing her head with a sword. They both watched as Oliver held Felicity lovingly in his arms. He slit his wrist and held it over her lips as his blood dripped from his arm into her mouth. He encouraged her to swallow as best she could as he held her gently. it had been a sudden decision. The thought of losing her again had tore at his soul because they had so little time together this lifetime. He needed her like his body needed blood. She was his soul mate, his everything.

Pulling her body to him he rocked gently with her, his tears falling unheeded as they waited.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to take a moment and thank Best Olicity Fics @BestOlicityFics on Twitter for posting this story as one of its Best. It was truly an honor for me to see my story posted as such. Thank you to everyone, especially my readers. It made my day. 
> 
> Now on to the story. Please enjoy!

Slade moved closer to Oliver. "We need to get her inside.", he said as he laid a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver knew he was right, so he slowly moved to his feet, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. Her change would be brutal and painful, and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He carried her through the catacombs and into the sitting area before taking her up the stairs to their room. John walked over to Slade as Oliver got her settled on the bed. He did not let her go.

"Thank you Slade for your help today." John said, holding out his hand.

Slade smirked but shook his hand. "I owed him. Now we are even."

Oliver looked at Slade. "Thank you Slade." It was all he said, but Slade knew what it meant. He inclined his head before walking to the door.

"Take care of her Oliver.", he said before turning and disappearing.

Roy walked quietly into the room. His heart was pounding as he looked at Felicity. She looked so pale. So lifeless. "What can we do Oliver?"

Oliver spoke softly. "What happened?"

Roy sighed, looking at his feet. "Laurel ambushed us when we got close to the garden. She knocked me out before I even saw her."

Oliver nodded. He could tell that Roy was eaten alive with guilt. He didn't blame him.

"This was not your fault Roy.", he said softly, but he gave him a firm look. Roy couldn't speak.

"Felicity is going to have a rough night tonight. It would be best if you both were not here. Raisa as well. John please tell her to take the next two days off. You and Roy take some money and go stay in the city until I call you back. I don't know how her blood lust is going to be." He said. They all knew what he was implying.

John and Roy nodded as they headed to the door, hesitant to leave. "Take care of her.", John said before they turned and left. 

Oliver gently stroked her hair as he spoke softly to her, his throat clogged with tears.

"Oh my love! I am so very sorry. I should have been down there with you.", his voice cracked. He hugged her close.

He figured he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he felt Felicity jerk in his arms. He straightened up, ready. Her turning was about to begin. 

Felicity twitched again and he heard a moan of pain leave her lips. As her old body died, the pain of her organs dying would rip through her. The pain would be intense. Hurrying to the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water. As he approached her he saw her face contorted with pain, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. He removed what clothing he felt he should, trying to make her more comfortable as she cried out. Laying the washcloth on her head, he spoke soothingly to her. Holding her hand in his. She clenched it tight but he did not notice. His focus was on her.

"I am so sorry my love. But the pain will be over soon. Once this night is over we can enjoy the rest of eternity together." he said as she jerked again, crying out. 

Tears fell silently from his eyes again. Watching her in so much pain was, in some ways, worse than watching her die. He wanted to take her pain away. To soothe her. But he couldn't.

For the next four hours he watched her twist and contort in excruciating pain. She was gripping his hand so hard that if he had been a mortal man, his bones would surely have been crushed. But he never left her side. His eyes always on her.

Around midnight he noticed that her pain seemed to be subsiding. He gently stroked her brow as she whimpered, her eyes still closed. Now her body would start to rebuild.

Oliver laid down beside her watching her closely but not touching her. As her body rebuilt, she would sleep, and once it was done, then she would awaken. He had to be ready because in rare instances the blood lust was instantaneous. As the hours passed Oliver paced the room, laid by her side, and sat in a chair next to the bed. Soon though, he noticed her eyes fluttering. He moved over to sit on the bed, his eyes watching her closely. She moaned as her eyelids fluttered open. 

Felicity opened her eyes seeing Oliver in front of her looking concerned. Her body and her mind felt different, stronger, however she was sore. As she opened her eyes, Oliver's gaze softened. 

"Hi!", he whispered. 

She seemed calm. That was a good sign.

"Hi!", she said softly back. She tried to sit up and Oliver reached over to help her.

"Take it slow my love.", he said as she groaned.

"What happened?", she said. And as she spoke she noticed her teeth. They seemed sharper longer. And then it all flooded back to her. Laurel! Tommy! Roy!

"Roy!!", she said, trying to get up from the bed.

"He's fine my love! He's fine. Please you need to rest." Oliver said, taking her hands in his.

Felicity looked at him and it hit her. She knew. Her eyes widened as she grasped his hands. "You turned me didn't you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver looked away. She scooted closer to him.

"Oliver?"

"Yes!", he said softly, turning to look at her. "Tommy had gotten a hold of you and drank almost all of your blood. If I had not turned you, you would have died." He placed a hand to her cheek, his eyes softly shimmering, "I had just gotten you back. I could not lose you again so soon."

She smiled softly. He had finally chosen to turn her, to keep her with him. But then she grew nervous. What should she expect? Would she experience the blood lust and the desire to kill?

Oliver could see the questions and concerns in her eyes. "Felicity, I promise you I will help you through the next couple of days. I have sent John, Roy and Raisa away, so it will just be the two of us."

She let out a breath of relief. That made her feel a little better. Felicity felt a need growing in her and her eyes turned black. Oliver recognized the signs and knew she needed to feed. 

"Felicity, I want you to listen to me carefully. Your body is still rebuilding and while it rebuilds you will need to feed. I have blood stored downstairs but the process will go faster for you if you have fresh blood."

"But I don't want to experience a feed with anyone else but you.", she said, as she remembered the intimacy and sensual nature of their feeding. 

Oliver smiled softly, "Oh my love. It would not be like when I would feed on you. We would go to a vamp club where there are volunteers. The experience can be more clinical. The emotions would not be involved."

"Really?", she said, hopeful.

"Yes my love and I would be right there with you."

Oliver stood and took her and, pulling her up to him. She placed her arms around his neck and smiled as she looked at the part of his neck where his shoulder met his neck. "I am going to miss those feedings.", she grinned.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her gently. "Me too."

He tugged her hand, leading her toward the door. "Come my love. Let's get you some blood."

Oliver kept a hold of her hand as they raced toward The Glades. Nearing the Vamp Club, they walked to the door and were greeted by the doorman. "Welcome to Dark Side. If you are here as a volunteer, please check in at the bar. Otherwise all feedings are to the left and down the hall."

Oliver kept Felicity close to his side as they headed down the hall. He felt her tense up the minute they left the house. Her speed had taken her by surprise and when they entered the city, the overwhelming smell of fresh blood had hit her nostrils, causing her eyes to turn black and her canines to drop. She had tugged at his hand a couple of times as if she wanted to get away but he had held on tight. So far, she was doing good.

As they came into the feeding room, Oliver's eyes scanned the volunteers. His eyes lighted on a young woman sitting over to the back of the room by herself. She had short dark hair with brown eyes and was wearing a leather jacket, and she was drinking water. Good. The last thing Felicity needed at this point was blood infused with alcohol. He looked at Felicity and noticed she was looking around the room, almost in a feral state. The smell of fresh blood in the room was compelling. Oliver guided Felicity over to the woman and gave her a friendly smile.

"My name is Oliver and this is Felicity.", he said. Felicity looked at the woman as she would look at prey, and Oliver had to hold her tight to his side. 

The woman looked up at him in surprise. "The name is Sin. I am a friend of Roys.", she said. 

Oliver's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Nice to finally meet you Sin." Oliver and Felicity sat across from her and she slid a piece of paper across to them. "This shows that my blood is clean."

Oliver glanced at the paper, and nodded. "Sin, I know you were watching Tommy and Laurel for us, and I just wanted to take a moment and say Thank You! Unfortunately Tommy was able to get a hold of Felicity and he almost killed her. It forced me to turn her, and now she is in need of her first feeding."

Sin looked at Felicity and smiled. "Roy has told me so much about you. Your story is amazing.", she said.

Felicity could not answer. All she could think about was drinking, about tasting fresh blood. She clenched the fist in her free hand, and gripped Oliver with her other hand. He noticed the tightening of her hand and looked at Sin.

"We don't have much time. Would you be willing to give Felicity her first feeding?"

Sin nodded. Roy had told her so much about these two that she was more than happy to help out.

Standing she motioned for them to follow her down the hall. There were privates rooms, and Sin walked into one, taking off her jacket. Felicity followed Oliver inside, and he shut the door behind her. Sin sat down in a chair, and Oliver led Felicity over to sit next to her. Oliver knelt before Felicity and took her hands in his. 

"Felicity you are going to take Sin's arm and bite right on the wrist. Drink for approximately 1 minute and then release. Ok? I will be right here with you my love." He kissed her forehead as he stood beside her. 

Sin offered her wrist to Felicity and Felicity took it, looking at the smooth skin, and the veins showing life below. She lifted it to her nose, sniffing delicately, and her eyes flashed. Before she knew what she was doing, she bit down, causing Sin to wince ever so slightly. And then she sucked. She felt the fresh blood flow through her body as energy and life filled every vital organ. Felicity continued to feed and Oliver counted silently in his head. But as the minute mark neared and then passed Felicity did not release her hand. Sin tugged slightly letting her know that the feeding should end, but Felicity would not let go. 

"Felicity! My love it is time to release.", Oliver said. She didn't let go.

Oliver immediately grabbed her, and pinching her shoulder caused her to release her bite on Sin's wrist. Sin pulled away, holding her wrist to her chest. She wasn't scared or angry. This had happened to her before. 

Felicity sat back and licked her lips. Her eyes slowly transitioning back to blue. She felt energized, hyper aware of everything.

"Thank you Sin.", she said almost shyly. 

Sin smiled at them both before she stood and put on her jacket. "Thank you Sin.", Oliver said.

"It was nice to meet you both.", she said, before turning and leaving the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity with concern. "How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful.", Felicity smiled and stood walking to him. Taking his hand she raised her lips to his and kissed him deeply. He could taste the blood still on her lips and desire shot through him, straight to his groin. He gripped her to him tightly, deepening the kiss to a hungry level. They broke the kiss, both of their eyes black, reflecting the desire and lust that was just below the surface.

"Let's go home.", she growled before grabbing his hand and hurrying out of the room, down the hall and out of the club.

Oliver knew their connection had caused feedings between them to be sensual and amazing. But how would their sex life be now that they were both vampires? He had never been with another vampire. He pushed his doubts to the side and took her immediately up the stairs to their room. She was on him before the door was completely shut, and Oliver growled low and seductively in his chest, before he grabbed her and took control. 

He was getting his answer, and so far it was turning out that their sex life was going to be explosive.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver and Felicity's tongues dueled as they kissed and Oliver could feel the new found strength in Felicity as she fought for a little control. She was trying to figure out her new identity, who and what she was as a newly turned vampire, and so he ceded control. He would let her experiment and feel the changes in her body and her mind.

Felicity pushed him back toward the bed and gave him a smile as she started to remove his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head, and her eyes flashed black as she looked at his chest. Leaning forward she kissed his pecs gently sucking and giving soft bites to his chest. He groaned as he felt her canines drag along his flesh. His body was responding to her as it always had as his blood raced and his heartbeat quickened and he grew hard as she kissed her way down his stomach, as his body anticipated her mouth.

Oliver pulled off her shirt, and undid her bra, before she pushed him back on the bed crawling up to straddle his waist. Her eyes were completely black with lust, and she licked her lips as she looked down at him beneath her. He was placing himself completely at her mercy and the feeling of power, of the fact that she had control over someone, was a little intoxicating. 

Oliver looked up at her, and he smiled. It made her heart skip a beat, as his beauty hit her like it always did. "Felicity, I have always been yours both in body and in soul. I am yours to do with as you will. I love you!"

Felicity's eyes turned serious. He had always loved her so very much. And she could feel it in the way he let her take control. The way his body was responding to hers. It caused her excitement to increase, her thighs and core wet with her need. She reached down and undid the button of his pants, then slid down the zipper. Moving back she tugged his pants and his boxers down his legs, revealing his arousal to her eyes. Oliver toed off his shoes as she pushed his pants off and then quickly did the same with hers. She climbed back up his body, and Oliver's head fell to the bed as he felt her wetness slide along his thighs. Felicity kissed him deeply as she took his cock in her hand. He was so hard but his skin was so soft. She gripped him tightly, tighter than she had before and Oliver moaned as her soft hand moved over him. His body was primed for her and he could tell by her breathing that she was the same for him. He clenched his fists as he tried not to take control and turn them so he was on top. And leaning down she kissed him desperately, as her mind spoke to him.

"I love you Oliver."

He took her face in his hands and took over control of the kiss causing her to moan into his mouth. His vampire side let loose, and he took control, flipping her to her back as he deepened the kiss, his hips rubbing against hers. He took her hands and moved them above her head as he slid his cock between her folds. She whimpered, her eyes turning feral, as she bucked her hips to him, and he immediately slid inside her. They both paused as the sensations from their joining hit them. Their connection was electric and Felicity could feel every inch, and every breath, every twitch. Oliver caught his breath as he felt the emotions inside of her. She gripped his shoulders as her fingers scraped down his back and he started to move. Their bodies were in sync as he pushed into her and the strength she had as her walls gripped his cock tightly was almost his undoing. As her body started to race toward her release, she moved quickly and heatedly beneath him. Their coupling was frenzied unlike anything they had experience before as their dark sides merged and Felicity leaned up and bit his pulse point as her body convulsed into orgasm. The feeling of her biting him and her body squeezing him, caused Oliver to growl loudly as he released into her. She kept her bite on his shoulder as his body shuddered and she left go as his body slowed down. 

"I love you so much Felicity.", he said into the curve of her shoulder as they held each other. Neither one wanting to move or break their connection.

She laughed softly. "If I had known our sex was going to be like that after I was turned, I would have been way more persistent."

Oliver laughed. "I probably would have turned you sooner.", he teased, and kissed her.

Oliver moved off of her and pulled her to his chest. "How are you feeling my love?"

"Like I am boneless and my body is jello, but my mind is racing. Everything is heightened. My sight, my hearing, my taste."

"Yes, that will take some getting use to.", he said as his hand stroked up and down her back. "You need to get some rest. Your body is still changing and will be for the next few hours." Oliver kissed her forehead. "You will need one more feeding before your change is complete."

Felicity held him tight as they shifted down in the bed. Closing her eyes, she found that she wasn't tired. Oliver could feel her mind working and he smiled. "You won't need as much sleep as before, but you do need to rest."

She sighed and nodded, before closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

Felicity dozed and found her dreams were colorless. Oliver had warned her about the darkness of this life, and she could see how it could consume you if you were alone. But she had him, and she sighed softly in her sleep as he entered her dreams. Laughing, handsome, beautiful, happy. She was enjoying their mind connection that was developing and she tried to catalog the feelings and emotions that were sweeping through her. Her love for Oliver had not diminished and in fact, she felt it had intensified. They would be together now always.

Oliver woke a few hours later, and slipping out from under her, kissed her head as he threw on some pants, and hurried downstairs. He wanted to get them something to drink and a snack. Even though blood would be essential for her, she still needed some food. Just not as much as before. He smiled as he grabbed some cheese and crackers and the rest of the cookies that Raisa had made. Then taking two bottles of water, he headed back up the stairs. He paused in the doorway as he looked at her, and his breath caught. She was always breathtaking, and he knew he would never tire of looking at her.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for taking this wonderful journey with me. I felt it was a good time to close out this fic. Please look for something new really soon. I love you guys!!!!

Epilogue: 1 Year Later

 

Felicity hurried into the house. Barry and Iris were coming for dinner and Felicity needed to get changed before they arrived. It had been a tough year. After Felicity had been changed, Barry had returned to help her finish her research. It was at that point she had to tell him the truth. Everything!

He had not taken it easily, and it had been 3 months before she convinced him to sit down and talk to her again. After he and Iris had met with her and Oliver and they talked for several hours they had come to a nervous truce. It was 2 more months before Felicity could no longer feel the nervous energy, and 2 more months after that before things seemed to settle back to normal. Felicity had quit her job as an archaeologist. Her first few months of being a vampire had been hard, and it had been better for her to be around as few people as possible. John, Roy and Raisa had returned but they had been the only people she had allowed around her for the first few weeks.

Felicity rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom, stopping cold in her tracks as she saw Oliver. He was standing in the bedroom in only a towel, and Felicity felt her blood start to pump as she looked at the muscles in his back. She knew they didn't have a lot of time, but she planned on taking advantage of "needing less sleep" later. She tackled him to the floor with a grin, always enjoying using her new strength to get him exactly where she wanted him. She knew as a male vampire, an older vampire, that he could stop her at anytime. But he never did. A grin crossed his lips as he tumbled to the floor, turning swiftly so he could catch her. 

She straddled his waist and looked down at him. Her love always showing in her eyes when he was in the room, and he cupped her face, leaning up to kiss her softly.

"Did you have a good run my love?", he asked sitting up but keeping her on his lap.

"I did.", she said, kissing all over his face before she bounced off him and headed to the closet.

Oliver stood and started to get dressed. Watching as the woman he loved, the woman he adored, and held above all others pull clothes from the closet to shower and change. The last few months had not been easy. But he had been there for her every step of the way. And as he looked at her with all of the love he felt in his heart, he looked forward to spending eternity with her!


End file.
